A Noble Invaded My Home
by Sairon
Summary: Elsword's a NEET, but he's also a very smart student in the same time. During the 2nd day of his high school life, Lu, the Noble from Ranox Kingdom moved into his house and they're going to get married after they graduate due to their fathers' will.
1. Chapter 1 Strange Girl

**Chapter 1 Strange Girl**

 **Characters**

 **Elsword - Rune Slayer**

 **Lu - Noblesse**

 **Aisha - Void Princess**

 **Elesis - Grand Master**

 **Ciel - Dread Lord**

...

My name is Elsword.  
I'm a normal first year high school student that just get in high school life yesterday.  
However, I must think twice before calling myself normal.

Why?

Because besides from school I never go anywhere.  
Then what am I doing at home?  
Browsing, Fastbooking, twickering. Yes, I'm a NEET.  
(Avoiding more copyrights and for fun phrasing.)

Then one day I opened a channel on Mytube.  
A girl with twintail hair style is dancing and singing.

"The hell is this?"

This must be what people are calling 'Niku'.  
I'm not really into famous people or invention so I got no interest with it.  
That's why I change the channel.

...

After finishing my food I head back to my room.

"Ahhh... I'm so full... Now it's the right time to sleep."  
But suddenly an E-mail notification rang from my phone.

The heck?

'Announcement for class 1-1, Tomorrow we will have new classmates. So welcome them well.'  
Them?

I guess there will be 2 or more people.  
Well, not really my problem though, I don't care about them.

So I turn off my phone to avoid more disturbing tone that will happen due to my classmate's curiousness for new mates.  
Especially a certain girl who keeps her voice all high on me.  
She's so annoying.

Without trouble I went to sleep very easily.

...

The morning-

"WOAH! It's already this late!?"

I turn off my phone.  
That's why my alarm didn't rang.

"And big sis just went to school without waking me up! Geez!"  
I hurried to the washroom and wash my face.  
There's no time to take a bath so I'll just put on perfume on me.

"I'm off!"

After telling no one that I'm going, I rush to school as fast as I can.  
Actually I only lived with my sis alone in our house.  
Our parents are working in the other country.

By the way, my school's name is Aren High.

Yes.

The headmaster's name is Aren.  
He's so full of himself that he used his own name as the school name.

Even though the name's horrible but the facilities inside were superb.  
You can almost dream about it.

When I look at my watch I still got 5 minutes.  
It's more than enough! I can do this!

Suddenly...

*SMACK*  
"Woaaah!?"

"Kyaaa!"

I bumped to a girl.  
I should've be careful when passing a cross road.

"My bad! Are you okay?!"  
I lend her my hand, only to get slapped away.

"Geez! Are you dumb!? This is a cross road! you're lucky that I didn't ride a car or motorcycle! What if I ride one!? You might've been a goner now!"  
Man, she's angry.

But that's for sure.  
Most people walks slowly at cross road since we don't know what will come out there.  
But...

"I will not stay calm when you treat me like this! You're a girl right!? You should've act more feminine!"

"Wha-!?"

Her white hair that tied to be twintail flutters.

"Lu, we're going to be late."  
"Ah, you're right. Let's go."

The girl headed on first.  
Then a white haired man which looks like her twin came to me.

"I'm sorry about my twin's attitude. She's spoiled too much so she can't handle her emotion."  
"It's fine, I'm not really minding it though."  
"Well then, see you later."

Then he also left the scene.  
Just who are them?

Oh dear!

I'm already late!

...

"*pant* *pant* M-made it... In time... *pant*"  
I managed to come in before the teacher so it didn't count as being late.

"Look, how stupid your face looks like. How can you be almost late during your second day?"  
A purple head, named Aisha.  
The girl who loved to abuse me verbally.  
Which also my childhood friend.

"Watch... Your... Mouth... *pant*"

"Here, have a drink."

She offered me a bottle of water.  
I gulped it all at once.

"Guah! That saved me...!"  
"Now you owe me a bottle of water."

"what!?"  
"I never said it's for free wasn't I?"

"Guh-!"

Yeah, she's just that kind of girl.  
I never saw her cute side.

"Okay, calm down students. We will welcome the new classmates."  
Since she's curious she obediently sit down and looks at the front of the class.

Geez.

For crying out loud...

"Come in."  
Then...

Those people.  
The two white head I met this morning.

They came in to my class.

Suddenly the girl's eyes met mine.

"..."

"..."

And then both of us yelled.  
""AAAAAHHHHH!?""

"... Ah, you're from that morning."

The boy is not surprised.  
Lenphad, the homeroom teacher looks at us.

"You guys know each other?"  
"Yes, we do met each other this morning."  
The boy answered.

"No! I don't know that brute boy!"  
The girl yelled.

"Hey! Who are you calling brute!"

"Of course you are!"

"What did you say?!"

Lenphad smacks the white board.  
Then thunderous sound follows.  
*BLAM!*

"Enough with yelling. Both of you introduce yourself."  
The girl seemed terrified.

"Y-Yes, The name's Lu..."

"My name is Ciel. We're twins, that's why we looked alike, please take care of us."  
Aisha raised her hand.

"Is your white hair-?"

"Yes, this white hair is my natural hair."  
Ciel nodded.

"If that's all then both of you sit behind that red head named Elsword."

"W-!"

"Enough, Lu. Teacher's orders are absolute."

"Uh-!"

She gives up and walks to the seat behind me.  
As she passed me she glares on me.

"Elsword, huh? You'd better brace yourself."  
"Lu, huh? I will look forward for it."

Even though I'm a NEET, I still, am a honor student that achieved the 1st rank during the freshmen test.  
That's why I will not run from a challenge.

"Please don't mind her, Elsword. She's still so immature, just like her appearance."

"Ciel!"

"..."

I hold my laugh.  
Ciel was right, Lu is still just like a child with a body that small and slim.  
Maybe she can be cute too.

...

I take that back.  
She's not cute at all.

"Elboy, show me where is the toilet."

"..."

I was assigned to be her escort.  
Ciel already memorized the school's insides when he's coming to class.  
That saves my time, but Lu...

Even though I'm her escort she treated me like a slave!

"Here, then what?"

"You dared to ask a girl for what she go to the toilet for? What a shameless boy."

"I mean where you want to go next! And we're the same age what do you mean by boy!"

"The way you mind a small trivia is the proof you're not quite mature yourself."

"..."

She's right to the point.

"Fine, I'll just play along with little kiddy's game."

"Wha-!"

"The way you mind a small trivia is the proof you're not quite mature yourself."

"Hey! Why you copy my words!"

"Look who's immature now."

"Arrrrggghhh!"  
She growled.

Hahaha this is my revenge for her treatment.

"Lu, what are you doing here?"

"Ciel? Why are you here?"

"I want to go to the toilet of course."

"Ah, you're right..."  
She blushed as Ciel enters the toilet.  
She felt stupid to ask.

"Hahaha are you imagining something dirty just now?"  
That makes me want to tease her.

"Shut up! Who imagine dirty thing!"

After yelling she enters the ladies' toilet.

"You stay there! I still want to know other places!"

"..."

There she goes, ordering me like a boss.

...

Finally it's time to get home.

"Finally...!"

I stretched my body as I pack my belongings.

"Look at how lazy you looks."

"I don't want to hear that from someone who need Ciel to pack her belongings."

"S-Shut up! I'm just so tired okay!? Ciel isn't tired so I ask him for help!"

"Yeah yeah, miss willful."

"Who's willful!?"

"Enough, Lu. Let's go home. See you tomorrow Elsword."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Ciel."

"How dare you ignored me- Kyaa!"

Lu's bag is being pulled by Ciel the moment she wear her bag.  
Seems like Ciel's her guardian rather than her twin.

But... I smell something's not right.

"Hey, Els."

"Aisha? What's up?"

I wonder what is she going to say, another verbal abuse?

"Are you wondering something about Lu and Ciel? I smelled something fishy from them from the way they acted."

"... Yeah I do."

"It seems they're..."

"Save it for tomorrow, I don't want to think too much for today, see you tomorrow Aisha."

"Hey! Hear me 'till the end you moron!"

...

I know exactly what Aisha's about to say.  
She's going to say that they're not a twin.  
Ciel's acting more like a servant than twin brother.  
But I don't want to think about something weird like that.

Finally I reached my house.

...

"... Why you're here?"

I look at Lu, who's behind me.

"I-It's not your problem, is it!?"

"Of course it's my problem! You stalked me to my house how can it's not my problem!?"

For the God's sake, she's even worse than Aisha in term of annoying.  
After hesitating awhile she muttered.

"Ac... Actually..."

"What?"

"My dad told me to stay in your house! He already talked this matter to your parents!"

It took me 1 minute to understand what she's saying.

"Huh?"

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2 Lu, the Noble from Ranox

**Chapter 2 Lu, the Noble Princess from Ranox**

"Say, what do you mean by you're moving in here?"

Of course I don't understand what she meant.  
She just suddenly came here and said that she will move in like that how can I understand?

"Like what I said, your parents and my parents agreed that they will let me move into your house, Ciel isn't actually my twin, my dad's a noble from Ranox, I'm a princess and he's my servant, so he lived at other place by my dad's order."

I expected as much.  
But what made me confused is, why must she, the princess move into my house?  
I thought a noble would've made another house here, it should be easy for Noble's class.

"Your dad is my dad's old friend."

...

"What?"

"Your dad, is my dad's classmate during their school year."

Dad, I never knew you got a high-class friend like noble!  
How dare you kept this from me!  
But my dad has no obligation to tell me that, though.

"So, my dad allowed you to move in?"

"... Yes."

"What's up?"

"I need to confirm this, are YOU really ELSWORD?"

"What are you saying? Of course I AM."

And then she facepalmed and sighed.  
She looked like she just lost her soul.

"To think that my dad arranged an engagement with you... I give up."

I can't just let that word passed.  
"... What?"

"LIKE I SAID! WE ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED! BECAUSE OF OUR DADDIES!"

"YOU WHAT!?"

"NOT YOU BUT WE! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

"LIKE HELL I WANT TO MARRY YOU!"

"OH THAT'S GREAT, THEN WHY DON'T YOU TELL YOUR DADDY TO CANCEL THE ENGAGEMENT?"

"That's WHAT I want to DO."

And then I can hear the door opened behind me.  
It's my sister.

"Oh, you must be Lu, right? Come in, I've been waiting."

"Wait, sis!?"

"Els, there's an important thing to talk about."

"... Great."

Lu walked beside me.

"I will bet it's about our engagement."

"... I put 1,00,000,000 ED for it."

And then we get inside the house.  
Sis take us to the living room.  
There I can see many huge bags, don't tell me those are Lu's belongings?  
Looking at this situation I can already guess what will happen next.

"So, Lu."

"Yes?"

"I bet you already knew it, that you will be engaged with Elsword, you two will marry after your graduation."

"Sis! I never heard about it!"

"Neither do I, but daddy's orders are absolute. You knew that, right?"

"Guuh..."

I'm really not willing to do it!  
Someone! Please say something to stop this engagement!

"If that's what my daddy said, I will agree to it."  
Lu nodded.  
Hey, that's totally different from what you said to me earlier!  
What's with that change of personality!?

"Good, your daddy will surely be happy, also, Elsword, the truth is our daddy already made a promise with Lu's daddy before you're borned that they will marry their children when they are borned, and luckily you and Lu are the same age, so they're really happy about this, even mommy's happy."

I really want to voice out my objection, but...  
Somehow sis is giving an aura 'I do not wish to hear any objection'.  
I can't say anything and just nodded.

"Okay, Lu, you will be staying in Elsword's room, don't worry about the bed. Your dad already delivered the King Sized bed for you two."

"SAY WHAT!?"  
I can't help but yell.

"Eh!?"  
Lu also is very surprised.

Anyone would be surprised if they're suddenly need to sleep together, and not to mention different genders! What if something bad happened!?

"Sis! This is too much!"

"No, actually daddy just called me, he said that he can't wait to see his grandchildren."

"HUH!?"  
"EHHHH!?"  
Lu and I are dumbfounded.  
But we're left with no choice except to go to our room.

...

Just how can I play my PC if she's here?  
I pondered that thing as we climb the stairs.

When I opened the door-

"... Whose room IS THIS!?"  
My room's really changed.  
It's becoming like a royal suite.  
As expected of a Noble!

My PC also being replaced with the brand new PC.  
My keyboard and mouse also changed into the newest edition and not to mention Ranox's limited edition.  
I even get a new headphone that I never dreamed to get before.  
OH MY GOD THIS IS HEAVEN.

"... This room sure's dull."

"What!? How rude of you to say something like that!?"

"My room before, was 4 times larger than this."

My jaw dropped.  
"4- times?"

She nodded and grinned arrogantly.  
"A plebeian like you can never get that kind of room, but thanks to my daddy you managed to get a third-class room like this."

"T-THIS IS THIRD-CLASS?!"

"Hohoho! Show more respect to me, plebeian!"

I stand on my knees and begs her for more.

"PLEASE GIVE ME A FIRST-CLASS ROOM!"

"W-What?"  
Lu's surprised by my sudden plea.  
Looks like she thought I will get angry?  
But too bad! All I want is stay home and play my PC!  
So I need a better room!

"PLEASE!"

"... I don't wanna."

WHAT A HEART-BREAKING ANSWER!  
But that's already expected, though.  
I can only stood up again and scratched my head.

"So, we're going to sleep together?"

"No, you will sleep on the floor."

"Who do you think you are?"

"A princess."

"..."

I really want to give her a rebuttal but what she said is true.  
She's a princess.  
Her long white twintail is fluttering as she look around.

"No matter what you say I'm not going to give up this bed!"  
I lay myself on the bed.

"Hey! Don't get on the bed! You're messing it!"

"Who cares! I will sleep here!"

"You will sleep on the floor! Are you a pervert!?"

"Where did that come from!? I just want a comfortable place to sleep!"

"GET OFF!"

"NOT A CHANCE!"

Knock. Knock.  
Sis is knocking the door.  
"Looks like both of you are in a good relationship, that's good."  
And then sis left.

"... Lu."

"... What."

"Tell me which part of our yellings can be called good relationship?"

"How the hell would I know?"

We sighed.  
I'm surprised that we're going to sync with each other only at times like this.  
The night falls.  
We're about to go to sleep.  
I sleep at the left side while Lu's at the right side.  
We're seperated by a hugging pillow.

"Don't you dare to cross this border."  
Lu said to me.

"Don't you dare to push the border over here so that your area's became wider."

"Tsk."  
She CLICKED her tongue.

SO THAT WAS YOUR PLAN!?  
Too bad! I'm already experienced in sleeping area fights with my sister long ago!  
I used to be kicked out of the bed when I'm sleeping or sometimes she tied me on the floor so that I can't move around.

Thank you, sis.

I actually don't understand which part that I should thank her.  
And then we fell asleep.

...

I can't sleep, I can see Lu's sleeping soundly.  
... If she's calm like this she's actually a beauty.  
But if she's wake up, it's the end of the world.  
Okay, the end of the world's too exaggerating, it would be a chaos.

I poked her cheek.  
She squirmed a bit.  
But her cheek's so soft.  
I stopped to poke her, I'm afraid that she might wake up and attack me with more verbal abuses that's worse than Aisha's.

I turned on my PC.  
I opened my Fastbook and I updated a status;

New life. Wish me luck.

Suddenly I get 10 likes just in 1 minute.  
I'm not really popular, but my friends here are too many.  
Everytime I update a status there will be at least 100 likes.

"What is this?"

"It's a Fastbook- WOAH!?"

Lu's behind me and she's awake!  
I didn't hear her moving at all!

"How rude, you looked like you just saw a ghost, show me more respect, plebeian."

That plebeian part is the most annoying part and the most helpless part.  
I'm really just a plebeian compared to her family.

"What are you doing this late? You should sleep."

"Said the one who wake up at night to play PC."

"Shut up."

"Know your place."

Damn!  
I can't fight her with words at all!

"What's so fun with PC? I don't see anything good from it."

"... It's not something that you can understand only by looking, you need to use it and play it."

"Really?"

"Yes, want to try?"

"No."

Then don't ask, damn it.  
She went back to the bed.

"I'm going to sleep again, good night-"

"Good night."

"-Plebeian."

"..."

She did... Haven't finished her words...  
This Noble Princess is just too annoying and too high of herself!

Chapter 2 End

 _Lu as a himedere seemed cute.  
I hope that this story might be interesting.  
This is the first time I type a story where the protagonists  
are completely hating each other D:_


	3. Chapter 3 Angry

**Chapter 3 Angry**

"Wake up, Plebeian!"

In the very early morning, Lu, the invader from Ranox destroyed my peaceful life.  
I was shook very violently that I can't help but feeling really awake.

"What's this princess want to do with a plebeian like me this early morning?!"

"If you're living with a noble you need to act like a noble too! Always wake up at 5 and don't laze around!"

"I don't want to be a noble! Just let me sleep!"

"No excuse! You're going to wake up or I will confiscate your PC!"

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Then listen carefully and obediently to your master!"

"I don't remember having a master, pipsqueak!"

"Wh- Who are you calling pipsqueak!?"

"Just look at your damn body size!"

"This- This good for nothing plebeian!"

"GUAAHAAHK!?"  
She landed a flying jump kick to my face.  
God, just what are this little girl's capabilities?!

"I never have a humiliation like this! You will apologize to me from hell!"  
Now she took out a KATANA from nowhere!

"Wait! What are you trying to do!?"

"I will cut you plebeian to 8 pieces! Brace yourself!"

"WOAAH!?"

I closed my eyes but who knows where did he came out, Ciel took Lu's collar and lift her from the ground from behind.

"Uweh!? Ciel! Let me down!"

"... I knew that things will turned out like this."

"Ciel, where are you coming from?"

"The ceiling."

...

Just what are this servant's capabilities, too?  
These nobles are really sick!

After a huge commotion with Lu, finally we can go to school peacefully.  
Thanks to Lu, I'm completely awake so that I can sleep no more.  
I sighed on my way to school.

"Stop sighing, you're so hopeless."

"Ever since you came, I'm already hopeless."

"That's a good news."

This pipsqueak...  
I really want to teach her a lesson, but the me right now can't do anything to her who've mastered martial arts and sword wielding skills.

"Hey, Els."

"Oh, Aisha."

"So you're Aisha? Nice to meet you."  
Lu shook Aisha's hand.

"You must be Lu, are you three are getting along well?"

"Hell no with this good for nothing plebeian."

"You must be joking, Aisha."

"I can say they're getting along well."

"Ciel!"  
Lu yelled at him.

Aisha giggles.  
So she has this cute side too?

"Els is a very idiot, and hopeless moron, so please take care of him, Lu."  
I TAKE BACK WHAT I THOUGHT JUST NOW.

"I would rather die than taking care of this hopeless man."

"Elsword, please don't mind her."

"I hope."

And so we go to school together with Aisha.  
Aisha's house is not so far away from my house, so if I get out of the house earlier I will end up walking with Aisha.

"By the way where are you living, Lu?"

Lu stopped moving.  
"E-Eh..."

Crap! If Aisha knew that we're getting engaged...  
My school life would be destroyed!

"Eh- Aisha..."  
I tried to cover things up, but-

"Lu and me are staying in our relative's house not too far from here."  
Ciel's giving a very acceptable answer, good job Ciel!

"I see... So that's why you three can go together to school like this."  
Aisha nodded her head and keep walking.

For now I think we're fine, but I don't know what might happen next.  
I really hope that no more trouble's given to me.

During P.E. Class...

"Hey, plebeian! Can't you hit a homerun?!"

I'm not good with practical lesson, okay!? I can only do written lesson!  
"Don't call me plebeian! And Baseball's not such an easy game to score a homerun!"

"I'm sick of you! Let me do the batting!"

Lu put a very perfect hitting pose.  
The pitcher throws the ball.  
I can see Lu's eyes flashed for a moment and she swing the bat will a strong swing.

*TANG*

...

I'm speechless.  
It's a homerun.  
"Kyaaaa! Lu, you're awesome!"  
Fangirls are surrounding Lu.  
Lu who's dumbfounded can't do anything.

"He-Hey! Let me go!"

Lu's struggling in the horde of girls.  
Ciel patted my shoulder.

"Bear with it."

During Chemical Class...

When I'm putting in spiritus in the test tube, suddenly it exploded.  
"Woah!"

Lu who's watching me scolded me.  
"That's too much! You are putting too much spiritus inside of course it will explode, idiot!"

She took a new tube and put in a very perfect amount of spiritus, the Chemical liquid inside's changing color beautifully.  
"So beautiful! Lu's really cool!"  
"Teach me too, Lu!"

Again with the horde of girls.  
But this time boys are coming too.

Ciel patted my shoulder again.  
"Bear with it."

During Math Class...

I wrote the wrong formula so I don't get the right answer.  
"Hey, Elsword! It's not like you to write a wrong formula!"  
Banthus, the math teacher who's happy that I scored the highest score during freshman test is angry because he just taught me a formula but I forgot it because of Lu's influence.

"Geez, this hopeless plebeian! Here, I will show you how write a good formula!"

She rewrite my formula on the whiteboard, and she showed me the steps one by one, I hate to admit it, but it's very easy to understand.

"Lu is so clever and cute!"  
"Please be my girlfriend!"

Ciel patted my shoulder again.  
"Bear with it."

"THIS IS ENOUGH!"  
After school, I yelled desperately.  
No matter what I do, Lu's always getting the most attention.  
Honor student my ass! I can't even concentrate at my study!

"Lu's a respectable noble, but she's very immature, please bear with it, Elsword."  
Ciel patted my shoulder for who knows how many times now.

"I hate to admit it, but she surpassed me in every subject."  
I thought that I could win from her if it's about studying, but that's just an illusion.  
She's just too omnipotent.

"I thought you're better than that, plebeian. To think that you will be my husband... I don't even dare to imagine it!"

"I'm sorry, okay! I'm not a noble that's omnipotent in everything!"

"Lu, that's enough, it's time to go home."

Ciel pulled her.

"Hey, let me go!"

"Let's go, Elsword."  
I sighed as I follow them.

We got back home without trouble.  
Thanks to Ciel who can control Lu's attitude.

Lu lay down on our bed.  
Even an omnipotent can be tired, huh?  
That's not something unexpected, though.

"Those plebeians... Being great at anything is normal for a noble, but they treated me like I'm a special person somehow felt good."

I don't know if she's talking to me or not so I'll just keep quiet.

"Hey, plebeian."

"... What is it."

"Kill yourself."

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?"  
She just talk to me and suddenly saying something ridiculous.

"You're too weak, you're bad at almost everything. And you consider yourself human?"

I'm pissed off by her remark.

"Hey, Lu."

"What."

"Being a human doesn't mean they must be able to do anything, so don't you dare to judge others from their CAPABILITIES!"

"Those who can't do anything are no use for anyone, right?"

"That-!"

"Then, tell me what's your good point?"

"... Tsk."

"You can't, right?"  
She sighed.

"If only I'm being engaged with someone better, it would be the best."

I can feel my vein's about to burst due to anger.  
I've reached my limit.

"I never ask for this engagement. So shut up."

"Who are you to ask me to shut up?!"

I ignored her.

"Hey, answer me!"

I kept on ignoring her as I arrange my belongings.

"Hey!"

"SHUT UP, NOBLE!"

She's flinched.  
She looked like she just saw something very scary.  
But I don't care.

"If you don't like me, it's fine! I never ask you to like me! About this engagement, I will cancel it by myself, I don't care about others, what they think about me, etc. I'm sick of you."

I pack up my belongings and I went to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going!"

"None of your business. Be happy, you can be at peace alone here."  
And so I left the house without telling sis.

 **Chapter 3 Angry**


	4. Chapter 4 Shelter and Tears

**Chapter 4 Shelter and Tears**

"That girl's just too annoying and too rude, I'm sick of girl like her!"  
I walk to Aisha's house.

Knock. Knock.

"Oh, Els, what brings you here?"  
Aisha's wearing a black shirt with black hot pants.

"... Can I live with you for awhile?"

...

Aisha's mind is processing the words she just hear.  
"W-What!? L-L-Live with me!?"

"I don't mean it in that way! I mean I need a shelter for now, I don't wish to go back to my home... Something happened so that..."

She sighed.

"I understand, come in. My parents are out there too, so I'm all alone."

"I see..."

Looks like she's fine with it, but isn't it dangerous if we're only alone in this house?!  
No, No, I need to remember for what I came here for.  
It's just for a shelter, no more no less!

"You can sleep in the guest room, over here."  
Aisha led me to the guest room.

The room's not too big and not too small, it's enough for me.  
"But I'm still quite surprised, you, the one who never go anywhere just stepped out of your home, it's been 4 years since the last time you stepped out of your home just to go to somewhere besides the school."

"Well, I have my own circumstances after all."

I arrange my belongings, I need to bear with the condition of having no PC in the room, I might get bored, but it's better rather than having no shelter to stay.  
I look around the room, it's quite tidy, I remembered I used to come here 4 years ago, it's still the same room as back then.

"It's still the same as 4 years ago, how nostalgic."

Aisha smiled.  
"Of course, my father always took care of this room whenever he's home."

Aisha left the room.  
"Tell me if you want anything, I'm at the living room."

Looks like she still want to watch her TV.

"Now, then..."  
I look around and I lay myself on the bed.  
How peaceful, it's different than when I'm in that noisy room.  
Without Lu, it's really is so peaceful...  
Without I know it, I fell asleep.

 _ **Lu's POV**_

"That plebeian! How dare he make fun of a noble!"  
Well... Actually I'm the one who made fun of him.

He's a good for nothing man,  
He's stupid, weak, and many more.

I don't want to get married with someone like that!  
He's better drop dead.

"Ufft..."  
I buried my face in the pillow.  
It's really so quiet.  
Without him around I don't have anyone to yell at.  
It's very peaceful...  
But it's so lonely...

"Hm?"

I felt something's wrong.  
Why did I have this nostalgic feeling of loneliness?  
I held my hand close to my chest.  
What's this?  
Even though it's better if he's gone...  
Why am I feeling lonely?

This loneliness is annoying, so I try to find anything I can do.  
I opened his drawers, cupboards, and his toilet to find something interesting.  
But when I opened his drawer-

"A photo?"  
I took it.  
It's an old photo, there's a certain red boy which I can assume it's Elsword and a purple girl which I can assume it's Aisha was at his left side.

"So they're childhood friends?"  
No wonder they're close with each other.  
But... There's something off from this photo, when I'm still their age...  
I'm pretty sure I'm still at Ranox, then...  
Who's this white girl at that Plebeian's right side?  
And for some reason... I think this white girl's familiar...

Well... Forget it.  
Even if I said so... I still took the photo with me.  
I get the feeling that this photo's important.

...

Too lonely.  
I don't like this feeling.  
Even though we only sleep together for 1 night...  
Why am I feeling so lonely?

 _ **Elsword's POV**_

I woke up at 5AM, it must've because my body still remembered the shock caused by Lu yesterday, I'm feeling very awake now.  
Hence, I go to the bathroom to take a bath.

The water's warm, it's perfect.  
I get in the bath and I closed my eyes.  
It's been awhile since I took a bath like this.  
I remembered my childhood, back then there is a purple girl that looked like Aisha, she's a very cute girl, unlike Aisha the tomboy or Lu the annoying girl.  
Also... If I remember it clearly there's a white girl, but I don't remember both of their names.

Well, I'll just forget it, it's not like things that happened in the past got anything to do with the current me, though.

I can hear the bathroom door opened.  
Huh? Wait...  
I did remember I put my clothes outside, then why someone's coming in?  
Don't tell me... Aisha...

She opened the door sleepily.  
Her body's naked in front of me.

"So... Sleepy..."

"U-UWAH!?"

"... Huh...?"

She noticed me, I faced the other side, I can't say anything.  
Aisha, who finally remembered that I'm staying in her house...  
Turns red in a second.

"N-N-N-NOOOOOO!"  
She ran out of the bathroom.

I sighed.  
"For crying out loud in the morning..."  
I get up and left the bathroom, I quickly look at the other way when I saw her skin so I don't really remember her body looked like, good, if I remembered it I might not be able to treat her as my childhood friend anymore.

After I'm done changing into my uniform I can see Aisha's burying her face to a pillow.

"Aisha? You should take a bath too, go on."

"How can you be so calm!? You saw me naked!"

"Wait- I don't even remember how you looked, because I immediately look at the other side when I noticed you there."

"... Are you sure?"

"Yes, if I'm not I wouldn't able to talk to you so calm, right?"

"I-I guess you're right! Thank goodness!"  
And like that she ran to the bathroom cheerfully.  
What an admirable mood swing.  
But, I'm surprised she also had a cute side.

After we're done we head out to school.  
Since we're quite early, I can't see Lu and Ciel around, sis should be still sleeping, so I don't really have to be worried of anything.

"Let's go, Els."

"Yeah."

Aisha led the way.  
I walk beside her.

"By the way, I'm still wondering why are you leaving your house?"

"It's because I have a quarrel with someone, and I don't wish to talk about it."

She might think I'm having a quarrel with sis, but it's not.  
I'm having a quarrel with Lu, the annoying girl.  
I don't want to see her face if I can.

There's no one at school of course, since we're going to the school very early, there's still 1 more hour before the school starts.

Aisha's going to the toilet, so I walk into the classroom, then-  
The face that I don't want to see the most is there.

"You'd better explain this, plebeian."  
"... What should I explain to you, huh?"

We glared at each other.  
I don't want to treat her as a girl, because she's not even girly.  
I'll just treat her as a member of the same sex.

"Where are you going last night?"  
"Does it matter to you, o Noble one?"

"The way you speak pissed me off."  
"That was great, I'm glad if it did."

She's getting even angrier, great, I'm also at my limit.  
"What's up with YOU!?"  
"THAT SHOULD BE MY LINE! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF DIDN'T YOU!?"  
She flinched.

"You said it, didn't you?! 'If only I'm being engaged with someone better, it would be the best.' Isn't it?! And now I'm voluntarily and one-sidedly broke that engagement! What's left for you to be angry at!? Aren't you satisfied!?"

"Yes! I'm very satisfied!"

"Then what are you being angry at!? Isn't that enough!?"

"I-!"

It seemed like she want to say something but she didn't say it out.  
She just kept her mouth shut and gritted her teeth.

"-Tsk!"  
She ran out of the classroom.  
I saw something crytal-like in the air.  
She almost collided with Aisha but managed to avoid the collision.  
Aisha who's dumbfounded asked me.

"What happened? I think I heard someone yelling and shouting when I'm on the way here..."

"... It's just your imagination."

I look at the sky from the window.  
I tried to forget what I just saw before.  
Yes, she's crying.

 **Chapter 4 Shelter and Tears** **End**

 _Feel free to review._


	5. Chapter 5 Shelter and Tears II

**Chapter 5 Shelter and Tears II**

Lu's not in the class.  
Even though the class already started I can't see her anywhere in the class.  
I recalled her tears.

...

Damn it...  
It's not like it's my problem, right!?  
Yes, I need to keep on my study...

"Els, what happened to Lu?"  
Aisha who's beside me's asking me.

"How should I know?"

Concentrate.  
I need to concentrate and forget about her. 

...

DAMN IT!

I stood from my seat.  
"What's up, Elsword?"  
Ariel, the English teacher asked me.

"I'm not feeling well... Can I go to infirmary, miss?"

"Oh, I see... Go on, get well soon, okay?"

"Thank you."

And so I left the class to find Lu.  
Just where's she!?  
For God's sake, when will she stop giving me trouble!  
I searched around the school.

"Geez... Where are you..."

I already forgot how many times I opened doors.  
But Lu's nowhere to find.  
If I'm talking about Lu... She's a noble, she hates losing, she always wants to be on the top, she... Wait- On the top? Don't tell me...

I head towards the rooftop.

I'm a bit hesitated to hold the handle, but I must do it.  
*Click*

"*Gasp*!"

"... There you are."

She's really here, I thought I'm wrong.  
Her eyes are red, looks like she's crying just now.  
When I tried to imagine if I'm in her situation right now...  
... I somehow can understand how she felt.

"... What do you want here, plebeian?"  
"... Lu."

What should I say? I really don't know what should I say.  
What am I doing here, for?  
Why am I trying to find her?  
I'm...

"What is it, if there's nothing, you can just go away, I don't want to see your face."

"Lu..."

I clenched my fist tightly.  
Why I'm here?  
Tears.  
I don't want to see her tears.  
Her face is not suited for crying.  
I don't hate her angry face, but I can't imagine her crying.  
Hence...

"I'm sorry."

Lu's eyes widened.  
I don't know why, but I think I made the right answer.

"What... Are apologizing for?"

"... I said mean things to you... I also yelled at you... I'm sorry."

And when I look at her eyes, her eyes are teary.  
Don't cry... I don't like your crying face.  
I may hate you but I don't want you crying like this.

"... *Hic*... Idiot..."

"What?"

"Idiot! You're a big idiot!"  
She ran toward me and she hit my chest repeatedly.

"He-Hey! What happened to you-"

She lean forward and rested her forehead at my chest as she hit me.  
"Idiot... Idiot...*Hic*"

I'm at loss of words.  
What's happening...  
It's not like her to cry like this...

"What happened...?"

"You just go away like that... *Hic* I'm really... *Hic* Idiot!"  
She hit me even harder but I just stood right there letting her hit me.  
Somehow I can understand why she's acting like this.

So, I hugged her.  
A gentle hug.

"Idiot... *Hic* I'm really lonely...! *Hic* The room's too quiet! Idiot!"

I caressed her head as I feel guilty.  
Even though her attitude's very rude and her tongue's very sharp...  
She's still a fragile girl.  
Like what Ciel said, she's still immature...

"I'm sorry... I won't leave you again..."

"... Promise?"  
She look at me with teary eyes.  
Her white hair's beautiful.

"Yes, I promise..."

"... Idiot..."  
She lean to my chest again without hugging me.  
I let her do what she want.

After that we sit next to each other on the rooftop.  
"Say, plebeian, where were you last night?"  
"I'm sleeping at Aisha's place, since a certain noble pissed me off."

"I'm sorry!"  
*Slap*  
"Ouch! What kind of person apologized and then she slapped others with a slapping fan!? Not to mention where did it came from!?"

She's really full of surprise, or more like a Goraemon?  
"... I apologized, I actually didn't plan to say that... It just came out of my mouth because I'm pissed... You're just too weak and good for nothing."  
"Somehow I'm feeling that your apologize just lost its meaning, Lu."  
"It's just your feeling."

This girl's really not cute.  
But... When she cried just now, I can't help but thinking that she's beautiful.  
She's very ladylike when she cried, even though she has no woman curves.

"What are you looking at, pervert!"  
She slap my face with a slapping fan as she cover her body.  
Looks like I unconsciously look at her chest, how embarrassing!

"Ouch Ouch, I'm sorry..."  
"Pervert."  
"I said I'm sorry!"  
"Pervert Plebeian."  
Somehow I get an even worse title than before.

"Alright, I've decided!"  
"What is it?"  
I guess it must be another weird plan of hers.

"I'm going to train you to be a noble!"  
I knew it!

"Wait- I'm not-"

"You're going to be my husband, so I need you to be able to do what I can't do, but first you need to get on the same level as me first!"  
"What?!"  
And now she brought up the engagement topic up.  
I thought she's against it!

"Let's get back to class! I'm going to make sure you can surpass me, no, at least you need to reach my level!"  
"Wait! I can't play my PC if we're going to do this!"  
"No playing for you unless you managed to reach my level, so do your best!"  
She pulled me along with her.

"Hey-!"  
I saw a girl, she's wearing a different uniform, neighbor student?  
She's looking at me as she smiled. Her hair looked like Lu's and her eyes are red colored.  
Who's she?

"Woah!?"  
Lu pulled me roughly before I can ask anything to her.

"Hey- Wait!"  
But when I look back at that girl, she vanished.  
Who's that girl? Is it just my imagination?

I decided not to think too much about it and get back to class with Lu.

 **Chapter 5 Shelter and Tears II End**

I'm starting to love this story, maybe I'll finish this one first since  
it's not as long as my 'Night: Never Ending Night' which have fighting scenes  
and too much fantasy scenarios in it.


	6. Chapter 6 Training to be a Great Noble

**Chapter 6 Training to be a Great Noble**

Lu and I returned to the class to get our bags.

Aisha found us walking to the class together, so she asked me about what just happened.  
After telling Aisha about the situation, she sighed.  
"To think that you will have a fight with new student like Lu, it's very unexpected."

It's not like I want to have a fight with Lu after all!  
But what can I say?  
I just sighed and smiled wryly at Lu.  
Her twintail's swaying lightly.

"So, you're going to go back to your house today?"  
"Yes, Aisha. Thanks for taking me in."  
"It's fine, but why would you left your house just because you have a fight with Lu?"

...

She asked the deadliest question ever.  
How should I explain!?  
Even Lu's dumbfounded. This is bad!

"Because Lu told his sister, Elesis that Elsword's being mean to her, so Elesis scolded Elsword so bad that he left his house."  
Ciel, who came out from nowhere explains the made up situation to Aisha.

"O-Oh... Really?"  
Aisha seemed to accept the thought.  
I owe you again, Ciel!

"Ye-Yes! That's the situation! Because sis was too noisy!"  
I said, but I know it seemed just like an excuse.  
Lu hit my sides lightly.  
It seemed to say; 'You are saying something not needed, idiot!'

"I get it, let's go to my place to get your belongings, you didn't bring too much after all, right?"  
I did only bring important things, so it's easy to take it all back.  
So I nodded.

We all left the classroom, but again, I saw the white girl from before is heading somewhere, she looked just like Lu.  
"Wait a while guys."  
I left them, but Lu followed me.

"Where are you going?"  
"I seem to saw someone over here, but I think it's just my feeling..."

Just when we turn in a corner, she's there.  
"Ah- You are..."  
Lu seemed to know her too.

"... Nice to meet you two."  
She bowed.  
She looked just like Lu, her twintail's flowing down as she bow.  
However, the difference is she's taller than Lu.  
Almost the same height as me, she looked like a model.

"... Who are you? I don't think you're from this school."

She giggles.  
"It's a secret, by the way I'm just here to look at you two."  
To look at us?  
For what?

"Your friends are calling."  
She pointed behind us.  
We looked behind us but no one is there, when we turn back, she's gone.  
Just what is she? A ghost?

"Who's that girl..."  
"... That girl..."  
It seemed like Lu knew her, but I don't feel like to ask.  
So we returned to them.

-At Night-

I've moved back to my room, sis didn't seem to care where I go, what a irresponsible sister.  
And... Lu's beginning to torture me again.

"Hey, wake up! You still need to study more! As a Noble you can't slack around like this!"  
"Like I said! I just want to be a normal person!"  
"That's not allowed! You're prohibited from using PC if you can't memorize 3 books in a day!"  
"That's impossible!"  
"Impossible is not mentioned in a Noble's dictionary!"

Lu's being harsh in making me a good Noble.  
I just want to be normal and indifferent than other people!

After 3 hours.

"Finally..."  
I felt like I just lost 3 months of my life.  
But I really memorized those 3 books.  
I'm amazed I'm able to do it.

Lu's arranging the books so that it will be tidier.  
"See? You can do it if you want, even I took 5 hours to memorize 3 books but you only took 3 hours. You got a talent, Plebeian."

"If only I don't have the talent... *Sigh*"  
If I don't have the talent in studying I think I don't have to go through all of this.

"What are you talking about? Even if you don't have the talent you will still need to study until you can memorize 3 books a day even if you can't sleep."

I immediately thank the God for this talent.  
How pathetic of me, hahaha...

"But, Lu... I thought you're against the engagement?"

Lu tilted her head.  
"I didn't said that, I just don't like you. Not the engagement, Now that I think you're not all that bad I don't mind getting married with you, with the condition you're able to be a NOBLE."

"Then if I don't want to be a noble?"

"You have no choice, plebeian. You did remember your dad's strict right? I heard it from sis."

...

Sis, you're saying something not needed!  
Now that Lu know that I'm actually scared of my dad, she can go all her way to me.

"Okay! Resting time is over! Now we're going to train your physique!"  
"Wait! We haven't even rest for 15 minutes!"  
"A noble can't complain when they're assigned a job! Now stand! We're going to do a 100 push-ups!"  
"What!?"

In the end I managed to do only 30 and I fell down on the floor exhausted.  
"What a weakling, no wonder your P.E. Score's so low."  
"I'm not good with P.E.!"  
"I will not accept any kind of reason! A noble must be able to do anything! Now continue the rest 70 push-ups!"  
"You will kill me!"

After that, I don't know how, but I really managed to do it.  
"Hoh- You're able to do it, I'm very amazed indeed. I can't even do 10 push-ups."  
"*Pant* *Pant* W-WHAT!?"  
And you dare to force me to do this!?  
What a wicked coach!

"You think a girl looked good with muscles? Girls need to be delicate."  
"... *Sigh*"  
I'm out of breath, so I can't voice any objection.  
She lay down on the bed as she stretches her body.  
"Ughhh... You can rest now, go take a bath, you're sweaty."  
And whose fault is that? I sighed.

I get in the bathroom.  
The bath tub felt really good after hardwork.  
I never had this feeling before, but what they said is true.  
After working hard, the best feeling is to get in a warm bath tub.  
However, the bath tub here is too huge!  
About 10 people can get in!  
It must be Lu's father's doing!  
But as long as it felt good I don't care about it anymore.

"Ahhh... So comfortable..."  
*Creak*  
Wait, I have this sign of déjà vu.  
Please don't tell me...  
The door opened.

"Looks like you're having fun, Plebeian."

"WOAH!? LU!?"

Lu entered the bathroom with me.  
She's naked, and her hair's untied.  
Her beautiful white hair's flowing very naturally.  
But unlike Aisha, she has a towel covering her body.

"Since I'm also tired I felt like I want... To bath too..."  
Her face's red of embarrassment.  
"Wa-Wait! Aren't you embarrassed?!"  
"Of course I am! Who do you think I am! ... But since we're engaged... I don't think... that's wrong...?"  
Don't give me a question!  
You don't even sure if it's right or wrong!  
But before I can say anything she also gets into the bath tub, BESIDE me.

"It's really good. Ah..."  
She closed her eyes as she moaned a little in comfort.  
I did moan like that too, but hearing it from a girl will for sure excite me!  
Not to mention we're naked!

 _Calm down, son!  
Just do it!_

Just how the hell I can hear my dad's voice in my mind!?  
And what was that _Just do it_ meant!?

"By the way, I'm amazed by you."  
"Huh?"  
Lu's words caught me off guard.

"You're really a fast learner, you can study and memorize something very fast, you're also good in doing exercise when you want it. I'm sure you will be a good noble."

I'm feeling embarrassed being complimented like that.

"But you're still a plebeian when you haven't reached my level."

...

The embarrassment just now flew away.  
So in the end I'm still a plebeian, huh?  
Now that I think about it, Lu's not as hostile as before, she's STILL noisy as usual, but she's not as rude as before, I'm starting to feel that I might accept her.  
But it's not yet the time, I still haven't know who is she actually.  
I need more time to observe and to see what kind of girl is she.

When she's quiet like now, she's very beautiful and lady-like.  
"What are you looking at?"  
"... Nothing."  
But when she started talking, you won't even think that she's LADY-LIKE.

Good thing that the bath end without any unwanted incident happen.  
I'm very amazed of my self-control.  
Normally people would rape her if she's with them naked.  
But I can control myself, even when I know she's my fianceé.

Lu lay down on the bed, for some reason she's not using the hugging pillow border like the last time we slept together.  
"Let's sleep, plebeian. You need to have enough rest since I'm going to wake you up at 5."  
"That's way too early!"  
"A Noble can't complain and needs to be the first in everything. Tomorrow, we're going to increase your training's level to 4 books a day and 120 push-ups! Brace yourself!"  
"You're insane!"  
She didn't hear me and just go to sleep like that.

Ahhh-  
Goodbye, my normal life.  
Welcome, Hell.

Feeling tired, I also sleep beside her.  
It's a bit weird that we're not using border, I can feel her close to me.

...

I look at her face.  
This is my fianceé.  
She's beautiful, indeed. But she's very noisy in the same time.  
I smiled and caressed her head.  
I talk to her even when I know she will not hear it.  
"I'm sorry that I can't love you yet, but you made me interested in you."  
Saying that, I fell asleep too.

 **Chapter 6 Training to be a Great Noble End  
**

 _Quite longer than the last one.  
Feel free to review and comment._


	7. Chapter 7 The Next Year

**Chapter 7 The Next Year**

It's been 1 year since the training started.  
"Lu! I'm almost at my limit!"  
Due to Lu's intense training, I'm very worn-out.  
But thanks to that during the final test last year I scored a very high score, though I only get the second place, the first place is Lu of course, and the third is Ciel.

"You can do more than this! You need to trust yourself more, plebeian! You can beat Ciel after all! Okay! Here's your material for study today!"  
She put a mountain of books.  
I forgot how much those are, but it's most likely 200 books now.  
I need to memorize 200 books in a day!  
That's just insane!

Well, maybe you would think so.  
But maybe because I'm used to it already, I can memorize 150 books in 3 hours.  
I just skimmed the most part and I remembered the important parts.  
Maybe I'm really like what Lu've expected.

My muscles also quite big now.  
Lu asked me to stop when it reached a decent shape.  
She said that she doesn't really like muscle that much.  
Well, as long as I don't get pushed too hard it's fine, so I'm just being asked to do a squat everyday to strengthen my legs.

Am I still a NEET? Of course!  
I always tried my best to finish the training quickly so that I can have time for my PC!  
My statuses about this training for this 1 year are there.  
Lu also beginning to use Fastbook, she updated her statuses about how she train me and I updated statuses of how's my feeling enduring the hell.  
Many people sympathize with me.  
But those are nothing but a mere sympathize, they don't even help me!  
So screw with them all!

"Hey, plebeian! Continue your study, don't just daydreaming!"  
She hit a book on my head.  
It doesn't hurt but it kept me awake, I really need to finish this faster!

After 3 hours.

I managed to do it...  
I'm all limp on my desk.  
Lu's arranging the books tidily, there are about 4000 books in this room, they're being put tidily in a very huge bookshelf. Nobles like her really can do anything, my room also expanded so that we can put more books inside.  
Recently when she ran out of books she would order it online so that I can study.  
I would be happier if she didn't though...

"It's time, plebeian."

"Yes."

What time?  
Of course, bathing time.  
Somehow we already got used to bath together.  
With towel covering our bodies of course.

"Ahhh! It felt awesome!"  
"You're right, hihi."  
Lu giggles.  
She's becoming gentler in this 1 year.  
I'm starting to take a like at her.

We're sitting next to each other and talks about many things.  
Our shoulders contacted with each other, but we're already used to it.  
Since we're going to get married this contact is nothing.  
Maybe?

"I never thought I can pass the hell of your training like this."  
"You will need to learn more, Plebeian. There are still so many more for you to learn."  
She's right, thanks to her, I can do story writing, mystery solving, programming, and many more.  
I would never dreamed of this if I only be a NEET like what I used to be.

"Are you feeling well?"  
"I'm fine Lu, don't worry about me."  
I patted her head.  
She used to kick me on the face when I do this, but she's not doing that anymore.  
It seems like she accepted me now. Her white hair's soft and beautiful.  
I'm mesmerized by it many times.

However...  
Even after 1 year, I hadn't saw that white girl again, I wonder who is she and what's her purpose to see us 1 year ago.

"Lu, you remembered the white girl 1 year ago?"  
"Yes, she looked familiar."  
Lu nodded.  
I also think that she's familiar somehow, but I can't recall when did I meet her.  
After that we get out of the bath and went to the bed.

"Good night, plebeian."  
"Good night, Lu."  
She smiled and sleep while I turn on my PC.  
My NEET life's not going to be over so easily!  
I updated status and manage my pages.

It's not so easy to get popular on the internet you know?  
That's why I must keep on updating or people will forget about me.  
But suddenly...

"Who's this...?"  
Someone I don't know gave a comment on my status.  
I opened her profile, and I met a very familiar face.

"This girl..."  
She's the white girl that Lu and I talked about just now.  
Her name is... Lisa.  
I remembered that name, but I don't know when I knew that name, so I sent her an e-mail.  
 _Are you Lisa that I saw 1 year ago?_  
Sent.

But no matter how long I wait I don't get any answer.  
Something's off, so I woke Lu up even when I felt guilty to do so.  
"Lu, wake up."  
"-What is it, plebeian? You're so noisy..."  
"It's that girl, she added me on Fastbook."  
Lu's eyes widened and she quickly stood to see the picture.

"... It's really her..."  
"See? But she won't reply my mail."  
"... She's indeed is that girl..."  
I thought I heard Lu's words just now, 'That girl'?

"What do you mean, Lu?"  
"Nothing... Forget it for now."  
And she went to sleep again.  
Thinking that I won't find any answer, I also go to sleep after I turn off the PC.  
However, I can't sleep because that Lisa's in my mind.

-The Next Morning-

"*Yawns*... I'm still really sleepy..."  
I yawned as we walk to school, Ciel's walking behind us like a loyal servant.  
We're going to enter our 2nd year in high school life, so we can't be late.

"I already told you we need to always wake up at 5AM, it's your fault to stay up so late at night."  
Even though she said that, Lu's yawning too.  
Both of us still thinking about that mysterious Lisa.

"Hey, Lu! Elsword!"  
Ara the cheerful girl who's my sister's friend met us.

"Oh hey, sis Ara."  
"Good morning, sis Ara."  
I greet her casually while Lu's greeting her politely.  
As expected of a respectable noble.

"Where's your sister?"  
"She must be still sleeping, but I think she's on the way now?"  
"Geez, even though she's already a 3rd year student, okay! See you again!"  
"Yes, see you."  
"Good bye."  
I see her off together with Lu.  
Sis Ara's a gentle woman.  
Unlike my sister who's very strict.  
She's just like our dad.

"Hey, you guys."  
Aisha who just got out of the house met us.

"Hi, Aisha."  
"Hello, Aisha, good morning."  
"Good morning, Aisha."  
Suddenly Aisha blushed.

Maybe you didn't notice it.  
But Aisha's having a crush at Ciel in this 1 year.  
"Hey, Aisha, your face's red."  
"W-Wawawawa!?"  
She's flustered.  
I can see Ciel chuckled, looks like they will make a good couple.  
Since Ciel's a good man, I don't mind handing my childhood friend for him.  
After all Aisha is just a friend to me.  
The one in my mind is...  
I look at Lu, who's also looking at me.  
I smiled at her, she also smiled at me.  
We understand, that Ciel should go out with Aisha.

"We're going first, take care, okay?"  
"Ciel, take care of Aisha on your way."  
And so we left them alone.

On our way, we found Raven and Rena, our classmates who are going out together.  
"Hey, love birds!"  
"Good morning, Raven, and Rena too."

"Oh hey, Lu, Elsword! How's your holiday? Congratulations for both of you getting the highest score last test!"  
"Oh, shut up, Els."  
Rena asked my holiday which is full of study, but I'm grateful she congratulates us.  
While Raven chuckled as he hit my stomach.

"My holiday was hell, but it's fun."  
I winked at Lu.  
Lu's blushing, how cute.

"Oh, looks like your relationship's getting better, before, you two always yelling at each other."  
Raven teased me.  
It's true, because Lu's just so insane, she kept increasing the training intensity that I used to faint once. Good thing I'm fine, so she decreased the intensity a bit.  
I remember she's so worried of me back then.

"Hahaha that's an old story man."  
I laughed it off.

"We'd better hurry, the opening ceremony's going to start."  
Rena suggests.

"Don't be so hasty, we still get 1 more hour, we're coming too early."  
I said to her.  
Raven nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Eve! Please be my girlfriend!"  
"Get away, freak."  
I can hear a familiar sound behind us.  
It's Add and Eve.  
Add's always begging Eve to be his lover, but Eve who think that he's a freak ignored him all this time. I wonder will they end up together?

"Hey, Eve."  
"Good morning, Eve."  
"Good morning, Els, Lu."  
Eve is a beautiful but cold girl.  
Many boys are being ignored by her.  
But only this Add that never give up.

"Please, Eve! UEGH!"  
And he got kicked by her.  
I smiled wryly.

And so we're going to attend the opening ceremony together, our 2nd year in high school starts now.

 **Chapter 7 The Next Year End**

 _Feel free to review and comment.  
For the other character's job just use your imagination._


	8. Chapter 8 Confession

**Chapter 8 Confession**

"Hey, Lu."  
"What is it, plebeian?"  
I walk to her side as I took out a pack of snack.

"Want some?"  
"Thank you..."  
She take one of it and she eat it.  
I'm happy that she didn't reject it.

Our 2nd year has started for 1 week, we're now having a break for 1 hour before studying again, and when we get home, another 200 books for me to study, my mind's blowing if this continues, but Lu said that it's to make up for the time that's lost.

Maybe she meant she's studying for 16 years and I'm only 1 year, so of course the intensity are different, I sighed as I tried to imagine I need to study a 16 years worth of knowledge in 1 year.

"I'm really curious about Lisa, I wonder if I can meet her again..."  
"... Saying that you want to meet another girl in front of your fianceé is rude, don't you know that simple and most basic manner, plebeian?"  
"I don't mean it in that way..."  
Is she jealous?  
Somehow I'm feeling a little happy when she said that.  
We've been together for 1 year, but we never even said 'I love you' to each other.  
Why? Because we became fianceés by our dads' willfulness.  
Once in awhile, our dad would call us via phone, asking if we're doing fine or not.  
There's a day where my dad asked a very ridiculous question like; _Can daddy see daddy's grandchild's face next year?_ Geez, he's really strict to us but turns like that when talking about the engagement. He's really hopeless when he became like that.

"I too, am curious who's that Lisa..."  
Lu said that as she look at the sky.  
We're sitting on the rooftop, because Lu loves high places like this.  
"Yeah... I wish we can see her again and ask her for details."  
I remembered her voice back then.  
Her voice's very beautiful, like a singer's voice.  
I'm feeling a nostalgic feeling when I heard her voice.

"... Hey, plebeian."  
"What?"  
"Do you remember a childhood friend that looked like her?"  
"... I think I've forgotten... But I can recall her hair color a bit."  
"What color is it?"  
"... White... Just like yours?"  
"And her eyes' color?"  
"... Uh... I think it's red...?"  
"Then?"  
"Huh?"  
I tried to remember my answers and I put them all together with my current information.  
Suddenly I came to a very surprising conclusion.

"She... She might be my childhood friend! But, why would you know about it, Lu?"  
"Hmph..."  
Lu sighed and she looked at the sky again.  
It didn't seem like she will give me any answer about that.

"But I'm still curious, why she looked really similar with you?"  
I asked Lu, but of course she doesn't know the answer too.  
"How would I know? I'm not her..."  
She looked at the sky with a sad look.  
I don't like her sad look.  
"But it doesn't matter anymore."  
"Huh?"  
"Because right now I'm your fianceé, not hers."  
"... Yes, you're right."  
She smiled.  
Thank goodness...  
I'm thinking... Am I really in love with Lu?  
I can't understand my own feeling...  
Can my feeling right now be considered as love?

Since I don't know the answer I will not confess.  
Because I'm not sure yet.  
This 1 year's pretty fun, living with her gave many changes in my life.  
Without her... Maybe I will be a complete NEET and even worse.  
She's the one who take me out of the hole.  
I know many things in this world are thanks to her.  
But there are still too much things that I need to know.

"Fancy to meet you two here."  
A very familiar voice.  
Lu and I immediately looked behind us and we found Lisa, stood there with her uniform which is different than our uniform. Just who is she actually and why she's here?

"Lisa!"  
I called her name.  
She smiled when I call her name, a gentle smile.

"Looks like I don't need to introduce myself again, do I?"  
She said with a gentle voice.  
Enough to let a baby sleep in peace.  
Her voice's just too angelic.

"Lisa... Just who are you actually?"  
"Why you looked like this plebian's childhood friend?"  
I asked her together with Lu.  
Since she's here we need to confirm it now.

"... I can't tell you about that."  
"What?"  
Why can't she tell us?  
Is what she want to say is a top secret?  
I don't think so, but I don't have any rights to force her spill the beans.

"I am, indeed Lisa that knows you from childhood. But I can't tell you who am I actually, am I right? The picture holder?"  
Lisa directed her gaze to Lu.  
Picture holder? What did she mean?  
"Lu, what is she talking about?"  
"... It must be this."  
She took out a photo, an old photo.  
"Look at it, and try to recall what happened back then, if you can't then it's a goodbye for today." She's about to leave.  
"Wait!"  
"Try to remember it, and mail me again if you did."  
I look at the picture.  
This is...

"... It's your childhood picture, with those two girls, one of them is Lisa, but I don't know the other girl, she looked like Aisha."  
Lu said to me.  
The white girl here indeed, is Lisa, but... Who's this purple girl?  
And... Who took this photo of us back then?  
I can't remember it!

"This photo..."  
"I will give you a hint, it's from 10 years ago, try to remember it, and have fun."  
And then Lisa left.  
Have fun? What did she mean?  
I chased her but she's nowhere to found, it's like she just-  
-Disappeared.

"Plebeian, I think our study needs to be postponed for now."  
"... You're right, we need to figure out this mystery, who's Lisa and what connection did she has with us, also who's this purple girl."  
Lu's sitting beside me as we think of how to figure this out.  
I felt like I want to ask dad, but I'm sure he will say that he doesn't know about it.  
Wait, the most important isn't only that...

"Lu, why did you have this photo?"  
I don't remember having this photo before, so why Lu have it?  
"I found it in your drawer, and then I did a research of the origin of this photo, but I found not even a single clue, I think only you who can find the answer, plebian."  
In my drawer? I don't remember putting a photo inside it, not to mention my drawer's brand new because it was replaced by Lu's dad.

...

My head hurts, this is very confusing.  
"I think we should ignore this matter, thinking too hard will only exhaust us, just wait until the day you will remember it should be better?"  
Lu gave a suggestion.  
What she said is right, thinking too hard is not good for my health.  
I think I will just wait until the day when I can suddenly recalled that day's memories.

"You're right, by the way you keep this photo, I'm afraid if I'm the one who keep it, it will disappear because of my carelessness."  
"Okay."  
Lu smiled and took the photo from me.  
After that we head back to the class.

The school ended without too much problem.  
Except for Lisa's part.  
She can disappear and appear from nowhere.  
That's a mystery itself.  
I'm thinking that she might be a ghost that haunted me and Lu, but it's impossible, such a thing like ghost don't exist in this world! I don't believe in supernatural things!  
I'm starting to feel that she's just like an esper...

...

Wait, Esper?  
Don't tell me...  
"Hey, man. What are you mumbling about?"  
Raven hit my back.  
"Hey! I just about to get an answer for a mystery!"  
"Really? I'm sorry man, hahaha."  
Damn, he's not even funny.  
Back to the topic...  
Esper...  
What if...  
"Elsword! Please help me get Eve!"  
"... Get... AWAY!"  
Add clings to me like he's about to lost hope, but I kicked him away.  
Too many people are annoying me even though it's already after school, can't they just go home already!? Seriously!  
It's only 2 people, but I'm already irritated.

I inhale and exhale slowly.  
Lu sat beside me quietly.  
"Lu?"  
"You seemed like you're troubled."  
"Well, I am."  
I think I almost get the answer, but I'm not sure if it's the right answer or not.  
Because that logic's almost impossible to apply.

"Let's go home, plebeian."  
"... Okay."  
Thinking too hard's just not my style.  
I decided to just forget this matter and face what I have now.  
I need to make sure that everything worked out just fine.  
So we head back home and take a rest.  
We laid our bodies on the bed next to each other.  
As we stare at the ceilings, many memories flew to my mind.  
How nostalgic...

"... Say, Lu... It's been 1 year we're living together, right?"  
"You're right... We've passed many things."  
"We've fight with each other, study like hell, and many more."  
I can see Lu smiled.  
Did she recalled those moments too?  
"Yes... I... also already changed the way I think of you, you're a good man..."  
"... What a coincidence... I also think that you're not all that bad."

Lu...  
Her eyes are blue and they shone beautifully.  
Her hair's giving me a sweet scent.  
I really want to hug her, I want her...

And then I pulled her close to me.  
"Eh-?"  
She seemed to be surprised.  
She didn't get what's happening now.

Wait... Why...  
My feeling's getting really strong...  
I've already used with the feeling that I want to hug her...  
But this time's very different...  
Could it be... I really like her?  
Lu's a very beautiful girl, we've been together for 1 year.  
It's just normal if I developed a feeling towards her...  
Should I say it out? Ahhhh...  
This is making me crazy...!  
But... Now that I've did this, I can't back down.  
I'd better say it out and get rejected rather than regret for not being able to say it!  
I mustered my courage, and...

"Lu... I like you."  
"- W..."  
Lu's face turned crimson.  
Is she angry?!  
"Wh-What are you saying!?"  
"Woahh!?"  
She suddenly jumped from the bed.  
I whom hug her also jumped from the bed due to surprise.

"W-What are you saying out of the blue!?"  
It seems like she thought I'm just kidding, so I stared at her seriously.  
"Ah..."  
She seemed to understand what my eyes conveyed to her.  
Hence, I began speaking.

"Lu, I will say this again, and only once."  
She nodded awkwardly.  
I can see her trembling.  
Just what's up with her?

"... I like you, as a woman."  
She's surprised.  
And she began to stagger.  
"W-W-Why? I thought... You will hate me, since I used to say many harsh things to you... I even called you 'Plebeian'..."  
She didn't dare to look at my eyes.  
So, I hold her shoulders.  
"Kya?!"  
"Lu... I know, It's true, I hate you. You're really rude toward me, you didn't respect me, you treated me as a trash. I hate you and it will never change."  
"Then..."  
Her eyes are teary.  
"But... Besides from that hate, slowly but sure. My feelings began to change. This 1 year, I've always been by your side, and you are always by my side, when you're away, I'm feeling really lonely... But... When you're around I felt like I really want to hug you. More importantly, you cared for me. No one ever be so caring to me before, because I always rebelled against them, but you're different, no matter how many times I rebelled against you, you always able to endure it and still care with me. Even when I ran out from home, you still able to forgive me, I'm really happy! Maybe I don't show my gratitude too often, but studying with you is really fun. You taught me many things. Now, when we're together, I can't hold my urge to hug you anymore... And I realized, that I'm actually in love with you, Lu."

And then...  
Her tears fell down.  
"Lu...?"  
Could it be... She doesn't like me?  
Just when I'm about to give up...

"Lame... Your confession's too lame... *Hic* Elsword..."  
My heart skipped a beat.  
She just... called me by my name...

"Lu..."  
"How can you call that a confession... You should've wait... *Hic* For a better atmosphere! You confessed when we're confused of Lisa... I don't know I should be happy or not! *Hic* You will be a great noble, so don't give a lame confession like this! *Hic*"

"I-I'm sorry..."  
"But..."  
I looked up at her.

"I'm really happy... That you like me... I thought... *Hic* Elsword will hate me because I always... *Hic* be rude to you and bossing around you..."  
I can feel her words are really comforting.  
She's really became lady-like when she cry like this...

"Me too... I always love Elsword! *Hic* You're weak, you're stupid... But... I still love you! Since the day you apologized... My feelings beginning to grow stronger everyday... *Hic* But I can't say it out at all-!?"  
I hugged Lu.  
I hugged her so tight.

"Lu... I love you."  
"Elsword..."  
"Don't say anything anymore... I don't want to see your crying face any longer..."  
"*Hic*... Elsword... Huwaaaa... *Hic*"  
"Hey, I said don't cry..."  
"Idiot... *Hic* This is tears of happiness..."  
I wiped her tears gently.  
Her eyes are so beautiful.  
They shone prettily when tears are there.  
She closed her eyes.

Getting the hint, I also closed my eyes.  
Slowly our lips touched each other.  
Her lips' so soft.  
And then I slowly part away from her.

"This is my first kiss... So... Take responsibility..."  
She's blushing really bad.  
She looked really cute like that.  
"Don't worry, I will."  
I smiled.  
And then our lips met again.

This is the best feeling I ever had in my life.  
Able to kiss and embrace my loved one.

After that we took a bath together.  
I'm amazed that we still can handle ourselves well to not cross that borderline.  
Is it because we understand that Love doesn't need to go that far?  
That's quite a mystery indeed.  
Lu hugged me in the bath tub, I hugged her shoulder as I caressed her head.

"You're warm..."  
"You too, Lu..."

It's funny when I remembered that we used to hate each other.

"Let's find out about Lisa together, Lu."  
"Um, let's do it. Elsword~"  
She smiled sweetly as she cuddles to me.  
Geez, my fianceé's just too cute.  
I kissed her forehead and we get back to our room.

Normally I would turn on my PC, but today's an exception.  
"Let's sleep, Els?"  
"Yeah, tonight we're going to sleep together."  
She smiled happily.  
This is the first time we sleep together at the same time, I suppose.  
We hugged each other and fell asleep in our own warmth.

I no longer regretted being engaged with Lu.

 **Chapter 8 Confession End**

 _Feel free to review and give comments._


	9. Chapter 9 Lisa's Identity

**Chapter 9 Lisa's Identity**

"Oh we got new love birds!"  
Raven said to me and Lu.

"Eh? Congratulations, Elsword, Lu!"  
Rena's happy for us, I'm feeling a bit embarrassed.  
Lu, who's walking beside me held my hand tightly.  
Looks like she's embarrassed too.

"Okay, that's enough, Lu's embarrassed."  
I smiled at them as I held her hand tighter.

"You're really cute, Lu."  
Rena smiled cheerfully.  
Lu, who's all red can't say anything as she look at the ground.

We head to our classroom together.  
Raven is one of my closest friend in school.  
We love to play pranks on other people, but I ended up being kicked by Lu and he ended up scolded by Rena back then.  
By the way I don't see Ciel around.  
"Where's Ciel, Lu?"

Lu just smiled.  
"He's having fun at Aisha's place."

"Eh? So..."

"Yes, they've became love birds too."  
Lu grinned.

"Hahaha! Finally our circle are all becoming love birds!"  
I laughed as I hit Raven's back who's taking out his books that I ended up making his books fell to the ground.

"You-! Elsword!"  
"Woah! He's mad!"

Raven chased me as I ran across the classroom.  
Rena and Lu looked at each other and giggles.

After waiting for awhile Ciel and Aisha appeared.  
They're also holding hands.  
"Here comes the new love birds!"

Ciel smiled and Aisha also smiled wryly as she try to cover her embarrassed face.  
"So... All of the member from our circle's having their own pair, right?"  
Raven asked me.

"I think you're right, but..."  
Somehow I think I'm forgetting about someone.

"Elswoooorrdd!"  
There he is.

"What's up Add? Have you get Eve already?"  
"No! She kept on ignoring me that I'm almost give up!"  
"Try your best Add."  
"You can do it, Add."  
Raven and Ciel tried to give him a support.

"Thank you! I will do it again!"  
And he left.

"You know, Raven? Ciel? I'm pitying him."  
"... It's sad, but I'm feeling the same."  
"He's literally no hope. But he got a spirit."  
"""Haahh..."""  
We boys are sighing together.

The girls are having fun with themselves, I wonder what are they talking about, but I don't wish to disturb them, so I went to the toilet.

I washed my hand and face, but then I saw someone's behind me from the mirror.  
"You-!?"

"We met again."  
She smiled.  
It's Lisa.

"What do you need?"  
"It seems like both of you already dating."  
"Well, actually we're engaged."  
She looked surprised.

"Really?"  
"Yes."  
It's not like hiding this from her has anything to do with me.  
So I'll just tell her that.

"Really... It's really fun watching you two... It's just like what dad and mom said..."  
"Huh?"  
Somehow I noticed something's weird.  
I remembered the photo from before.

"What do you mean, Lisa?"  
"... I will tell you, actually I'm just playing with you when I said that you need to remember what happened back then, because... No matter what you do you will never found the answer."  
I will never get the answer? Why is that?  
"You may seem to get confused, but I will reveal the truth. Your memories are erased because dad asked me to do it."  
"Dad? Who's your dad?"  
"You."  
"... What?"

Please tell me I misheard it.  
What did she say just now?  
She bowed to me elegantly, like a high-class lady.  
"Nice to meet you, daddy. I'm Lisa, your daughter."  
She smiled gently.

My brain's overheated.  
I can't seem to process what's happening now.  
"What? What? I'm your daddy?"  
"Yes, daddy. I'm actually your daughter, coming from the future with a time machine to see how your love life goes with mom." She giggles cutely.  
Now that I take a closer look...  
Her red eyes... Did resembles mine.  
So... She's really...

"Do you know that mom used to love cosplay?"  
"Cosplay?"  
I'm getting confused.  
"Remember the purple girl in that picture?"  
I nodded.  
"That girl is mom."  
"Impossible-! They're not even looked ali-"  
Before I finished my words, I get what she meant.

"Yes, mom's cosplaying, mom used to tell me that grandmother loves to made her wear many kinds of clothes and wigs, did dad noticed that the purple girl's eyes were the same as mom's eyes?" She winked at me, what a naughty daughter, want to get a spank?

But...  
Indeed, their eyes are the same, however...  
"Why are you telling me this, Lisa?"  
"Because I'm already satisfied, dad and mom's stories about their love life is true after all! I thought that dad and mom just made up the story!" She smiled cheerfully.  
She really looked like Lu, her pretty white hair's glittering.

"Then... Who took that photo?"  
"Umm... Back then, dad and mom also came here, they took me who's still a kid to meet dad and mom who are still a kid back then. Because mom lived faraway from here so they have to take her here, have a photo and sent her back again after erasing her memories, that's why she didn't remember about it at all."

That settles everything.  
No wonder I can hardly remember having 2 childhood friends like them.  
So... In the end they are Lu and Lisa, my daughter in the future.  
My daughter will be this beautiful, I'm very happy just to imagine it.

"So that's how it is... Thank goodness..."  
I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Okay, I'm going back to the future, I have school to attend after all~"  
"Okay, take care of yourself, Lisa."  
"-Oh, and one last thing, during your third year... If I'm not mistaken dad will have to be seperated from mom."  
"... What?"  
"I can't say anything more than this, because it might change the future, so take care, dad."  
She smiles and left.

I have to be seperated... From Lu?  
Why?

 **Chapter 9 Lisa's Identity  
**

 _Feel free to review and give comments._


	10. Chapter 10 For Our Future

**Chapter 10 For Our Future**

"WHAT!? For real!?"  
Lu's extremely surprised when I told her the truth.  
Anyone would be surprised when they know that the mysterious person they're trying to find out who is actually their son/daughter.

"Really... That's great..."  
Lu's blushing for some reason.  
I wonder why is she acting like that.

"What happened, Lu? Your face's red."  
"... I'm really going to get married with you and have a beautiful daughter like her... I'm very happy..." She covers her face in embarrassment.  
However Lu, the way you say it made me embarrassed too!  
Hiding my embarrassment, I look at other place.  
But of course, I didn't tell Lu about the matter that we're going to be seperated during our 3rd year. Even I still trying to find out what and why we're going to be seperated.  
Is it because of an accident? Or because of an urgent situation?

But we still have time before the 3rd year, and we will still be married for sure.  
So I don't think it's a huge deal... I hope.

"Hey, Els!"  
I heard Raven's calling my name, I wonder what is it?  
For some reason, Ciel also there, behind Raven.  
I look at their face, but their face didn't show any happiness, but worry, instead.  
I started to get a bad feeling.

"What is it Raven?"  
I look at him.  
He sighed and looked at me with a weird look.

"It's a noble, Lu's father's coming."  
My heart skipped a beat.

"What!? A Noble!?"  
The entire class shook.  
"Noble? You're a noble, Lu?"  
Rena who's dumbfounded asked Lu.  
"Really!? Ciel? Why you didn't tell me this?"  
Aisha who just found out the truth also surprised.

"I-I..."  
Lu who can't answer them awkwardly reply them.  
Ciel didn't say anything, he just look away with a sad look.  
Just what the hell's going on!?

And then, a very handsome gentleman entered our class.  
We kept silent the moment he showed himself.  
"Greetings, students. My name's Alexander, Lu's Father."  
He politely bowed in front of us.  
For some reason I can tell that he left no openings for questions.  
But Lu still asked him.

"What are you doing here, dad?"  
She looked at his father with a troubled look.

"... Lu, we're going back to Ranox. I've cancelled the engagement with Elscud, so you don't need to stay here anymore, let's go back."  
The class shook again at the word "Engagement".  
My heart felt like it just stopped.  
What?  
They... Cancelled the engagement?  
Did the future changed?  
"W-What do you mean, dad?"  
"... Let's not talk about this here, we're going back. I've get all your belongings, we can fly back to Ranox in 1 hour."  
"I DON'T WANT TO!"  
This is the first time I saw Lu being so angry.

"JUST WHAT'S DAD THINKING?! AFTER MAKING ME STAY FOR 1 YEAR AND YOU JUST CANCELLED IT!? FOR WHAT REASON!?"  
"LU!"  
A thunderous voice made her silent.  
He's really not a normal noble.

"We're going back, Ciel."  
"... I understand."  
Ciel walked to Lu's seat.  
I caught his hand so that he can't move forward anymore.  
"Ciel, what's going on?"  
"... I'm sorry, Elsword."  
He gave me a hard blow at my abdomen.  
"Ughh..!"  
"Els!"  
Lu screamed my name.  
That hit just now...  
"Please, I don't want to hear anything... Anymore..."  
I can tell from his voice, Ciel's really sad, but he can't do anything.  
I lost my consciousness.

...

"Els, wake up!"  
"Wake up, Els!"  
I slowly opened my eyes.  
My abdomen hurt so much.  
But I still tried to stand.

"Thank goodness you're okay!"  
Raven said.  
"We thought you won't wake up anymore..."  
Rena shed a tear.

"What... Happened...?"  
I can see Aisha's crying.  
What happened...?  
"... Lu's taken 4 hours ago, they're already going back to Ranox."  
Raven said, sadly.

"... What...?"  
"Lu's being taken, when you lost your consciousness..."  
Rena explained the situation, the way Lu cried and called my name until the moment she's gone from this school. Lu kept on struggling, trying to get to my side, but Ciel's too strong.

"... Lu..."  
I felt like I just lost my soul.  
I felt no more spirit.  
Just like an empty barrel.  
I feel so empty.

Due to my situation, the school let me get back home to rest.  
My room's still the same as usual, only Lu's belongings that are gone.  
"... So empty."  
Even though I still get everything I needed, a PC, a comfortable bed, a massive amount of books, but to me, this is just an empty room.

*Ring*  
My dad called me.  
"... Hello."  
"Elsword."  
"... What do you want."  
"By this time, Lu must've been going back to Ranox, so I need to tell you this, we cancelled your engagement."  
"... AND WHY DID YOU CANCEL IT?!"  
I can't hold back my anger.

"... That I can't tell you why, but this is for the best, after all forcing both of you who doesn't love each other to marry is just too much."  
"HOW CAN YOU DECIDE THIS ON YOUR OWN! WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU!?"  
I ended the call and I throw the phone to the floor.  
I'm very angry.  
Just what are those people thinking!?  
Just when we finally...  
We finally able to accept each other and love each other...  
They just tear us apart like this!  
Did they even know what have we go through all this time!?  
They're just too selfish!

I buried my face on the bed.  
I don't wish to hear anything anymore.

"Lu..."  
I can feel my tears are flowing.  
The girl that I loved...  
Until the last moment, I can't even do anything.  
I'm so weak!

I throw the pillow on the floor to relief my desperation.  
But... Then I saw a piece of paper. What is that?

I took the paper.  
 _To: Elsword_

For me? What did it mean?  
I flipped the backside of the paper.  
There's a note written there.  
I widened my eyes at that note.

Without waiting for any second, I changed into my casual clothes and I ran out of the house.  
I don't know what does that mean, but if my feeling's true...

 _If you really wish to change your future, come to the rooftop.  
From: Elsword._

It's _HIM_!

I rushed to the rooftop, I don't care even if I'm tired or not.  
My legs felt weak from running, but I need to come.  
For Lu's sake!

I opened the door.

There stood, a red haired man.  
He's facing the other side so I can't see his face.  
But I'm sure...  
From his long red hair, it's me.  
From the future.

"... It seemed you came."  
He turn around.  
The me in the future.  
He should be over 30 years old, but he still looked so young.  
I looked at my face from the future.

"You called for me, didn't you?"  
He shook his head.  
"I simply gave you a chance, but you're the one who came by your own will."  
"... Why are you calling me?"  
He smiled.  
It's just like he's saying; _You asked something that's already so obvious._  
"Don't you want to get Lu back?"  
"-! Yes! I do! But... If you're from the future, tell me, why did they cancel the engagement?"  
"... I can't tell you that because you will know it eventually."  
He opened a portal which looked like a gateway to the other world.  
"I will tell you only this, me."  
He closed his eyes.  
"If you really want to get her back, show her father your will and your soul."  
"I WILL!"  
And then I rushed to the portal.  
But I halted my step before entering.  
"... Hey, the older me."  
"What?"  
"... Is your life... Fun?"  
He smiled and he patted my head.  
"That's a matter of course, now go."  
I nodded and rushed inside the portal.  
Everything became dark, but I kept on running forward to the light.  
"I'm coming! Lu!"

I got out of the portal and fell on a porcelain floor.  
Looks like this is her family's home.  
Everything looked so luxurious.

I ran around the house.  
Some of the guards noticed me.  
"Hey, intruder! Wait right there!"  
"Tsk-!"  
I'm found!

*Ring*  
The alarm that notifies that there's an intruder rang.  
Damn it!

"Wait right there or I will shoot!"  
One of the guard pointed his gun at me. But, I don't care about it and turns into a corner.  
They chased me, but because I'm hiding behind a pot that's quite big, they just ran past me.  
My heart's beating very fast when I imagined they found me here.  
Good thing they don't know, so I run again to the other place.

"Just where's Lu?!"  
This house's really big, not to mention it's just like a maze.  
I thought I've already ran past this path before, but I still kept on running until I'm out of breath.  
"*Pant* *Pant*"

I'm about to fall on the floor, but suddenly the wall beside me opened and a pair of hand came out from the wall and it pulled me into the wall.  
"Woah!?"  
"Shhh...!"  
I can tell that I'm not in a danger so I kept quiet.  
The surrounding's dark, but... I knew this scent...  
"Lu...?"  
"Els... How did you came here?"  
It's Lu, it's really her!  
I hugged her tightly.

"Lu... Lu!"  
"E-Els... I can't breathe..."  
And then I broke the hug.

"Lu... Did your father said anything?"  
"Umm... No, I've asked him many times... But he just ignored me..."  
I see, so they will not spill the beans unless we beat the hell out of them, huh?

"Lu, take me to your father."  
"-!? Why!? You will only get kicked out if you do that!"  
"-That's why I'm here. I need to convey my feelings to him, if it's absolutely necessary. I will beat the hell out of him."  
"You can't! My dad's very strong!"  
I expected that, but I still need to give him a piece of my mind.

"Take me there, Lu."  
"... Els..."  
She realized that I'm serious.  
So she nodded and she opened the door.  
The guards saw us, but Lu signaled them to back off.

"This is my guest, you can rest now, guards."  
"""Understood."""  
They all back off obediently.  
And so we went to her father's room.

"It's here."  
She opened the door.

Even though I said a room, it's more like a great hall.  
Her father's sitting at the middle from the furthest part of the hall like a king.  
"... You-"  
"Greetings, sir Alexander. I'm Elsword. Elscud's son."  
I remembered his name when he introduced himself in the class.

"-I really want to ask how did you get here, but forget it."  
He stood up like how a king should be.

"I thought I've told you that the engagement was cancelled did I?"  
"Sir Alexander, it's true that the engagement was cancelled. However..."  
I mustered all of my courage and yell at him.

"I LOVE LU! I CAN'T JUST SIT AND ACCEPT THAT THE ENGAGEMENT BEING CANCELLED LIKE THAT! I MUST DO SOMETHING, THAT'S WHY I'M HERE!"  
Her father glared at me.

"You're failed as a Noble. But that spirit of yours is very nice."  
He nodded.  
"As you wish, if you want me to re-engage both of you, you need to show me what you can."  
He went to the closet and took out two bamboo swords.  
"Prove yourself to me, that you can protect Lu, my dearest daughter."  
He threw a sword at me.  
I've expected this outcome.  
So I caught the sword.

"Don't do it, Els! My father's a very skilled swordsman!"  
I patted her head.  
"I know that, but I still need to do it, Lu."  
"You will never win!"  
"Can we start, boy?"  
He get into his position, I also get in my stance.  
"Anytime, sir Alexander."  
We fight without protector, getting hit would be really painful.

"Wait! Dad! I will fight too!"  
"Lu..."  
"Lu, if you join this, I can't make sure you will get out without injury even though you're my daughter."  
"I will still do it! So that it can be a fair fight!"  
"Very well."  
He took out another sword and threw it to Lu.  
I'm really worried, what if Lu get injured?

After we get into our stances, Lu's father, Alexander charged like wind.  
"Hah!"  
He gave me a slash at the body, I managed to block it, using this momentum, Lu swung her sword at her father.  
"Heeyah!"  
Her father moved back very fast to avoid it.  
As expected of a master.  
We don't have a chance to win, even in a million tries.  
It's an absolute zero chance of winning.  
But we still need to do it!

After several exchange of attacks, Lu's father's getting serious.  
"Enough playing, I will finish you two."  
He charged and pushed me backward with an unbelievable force, I lost my balance.  
"Ah-!"  
"You're done!"

*Swing*  
*Hit*  
Blood's splattering in the air.  
However...  
It's Lu's blood.  
She charged in to protect me.  
"Lu-!"  
Her father's swing hit her head perfectly.  
No matter how strong is she, it must be pretty painful.

"Lu-!"  
I threw away my sword and hugged her.  
She looked like she's about to lost her consciousness.  
"... Idiot..."  
She looked at something behind me and lost consciousness.  
I look behind, there's Lu's father, aiming for my head.  
"Never show your back toward an enemy, boy."  
He swing the sword with all of his might.  
I blocked it, with my hand.  
*Crack*  
"AAAARRRGHHH!"  
I can feel my bone's cracking.  
It hurts!

"How admirable."  
Before he pull back his bamboo sword, I caught his sword with my other hand.  
"Hm?"  
"L-Like hell I would let you... Get off!"  
I charged him and he lost his grip of his sword.  
We fell on the ground and rolled on it.  
Since I can't use one of my hand it's a matter of course I can't do much.  
He's about to punch me, I know that this attack will sent me unconscious.

"Why would you go that far for my daughter, boy?"  
"... Because... Because I love her! I can't let anyone have her!"  
"Hmph, what a ridiculous and weak answer."

And then I lost my consciousness.

...

I slowly opened my eyes.  
I'm on a bed, Lu's beside me.  
Where's this place...?

"It seems like you're awake, boy."  
Lu's father entered the room.  
My hand still hurts, my bone's damaged after all.

"You really didn't hesitate in hurting others I see..."  
I mocked him, he just laughed.  
"If I ever hesitated, I can't protect what's important to me."  
"You're insane, you even hurt your daughter, are all nobles are insane?"

He caressed his daughter's head.  
"Who knows?"  
A moment later, a beautiful woman entered the room.  
"Oh dear... You hurt them?"  
"I'm sorry, Rina, but I need to show these kids how cruel is the world."  
Show us how cruel is the world? More like to show us how insane you are.  
I cursed in my mind.

"You must be Elsword, I'm Rina, Lu's mother."  
She smiled gently to me.

"*Sigh* Alexander, you really shouldn't just cancel an engagement like that, you know? I've seen everything, they really love each other!"  
"I can't help it! It's because Elscud's making fun of me!"  
Wait, did I heard it wrong?

"Huh?"  
"Elsword, you need to know this, Alexander cancelled this engagement because your father make fun of him when he found out Alexander's sleeping while meow-ing like a cat."  
"RINA! DON'T TELL HIM!"  
"THAT WAS VERY RIDICULOUS SIR ALEXANDER!"  
Lu's mother giggles.  
"But I never thought you will take Lu back to Ranox just because of that, you need to care for our daughter's feelings too, you know?! She cried all the time when she's back here!"  
Lu's mother's scolding sir Alexander.  
"I-I'm just too taken away by my anger!"  
"WHAT A LAME EXCUSE!"  
Lu's teachings already taken an effect on me.  
How ridiculous, hahaha.

"But... Lu's already being registered as a third year student in Ranox's school."  
Lu's mother explained to me.  
"I didn't even know when Alexander did it, he's really misusing his noble title. *Sigh*"  
"So... She need to continue her third year, here?"  
Her mother nodded.  
"However, for this second year you can have your time with Lu, we're going to send you back to Ruben, your city."  
For some reason sir Alexander can't say anything.  
Is he weak against miss Rina?  
"Uhh..."  
"Oh, you're awake, Lu?"  
I asked her.

"Where's this... Oh, dad! Mom!"  
"Good thing you're okay, dear."  
Her mother hugged her.  
But her father just sitting there facing the other side.  
He's too embarrassed to talk.

"You will be sent back to Ruben for the rest of this year, dear."  
"Really?! But why only this year?"  
"Because you need to study here for the third year, your father already done something that can't be taken back, so we have no choice."  
"DAD YOU DUMMY!"  
Nice words, Lu.  
"By the way, Lu."  
"Yes, mom?"  
"Your engagement with Elsword, will still keep going, don't mind what your father said."  
"Really mom!?"  
Her mother smiled gently.  
"Yes, dear. But you need to endure not seeing each other for 1 year, are you fine with it, Elsword?" Her mother look at me.  
"I'm fine with it, miss Rina. If it's for Lu, I will endure it."  
I smiled.  
Lu faced toward me and hugged me.  
"H-Hey!?"  
"Els-! I love you!"  
"My, my, how happy it is to be young."  
Her mother giggles at us.

"Then, shall we go? Ciel's waiting."  
Her mother stood.  
So Ciel will be there too? Thank goodness.  
So Aisha doesn't have to be alone.  
"But, Lu's belongings?"  
"Don't worry, everything's already prepared beforehand."  
This is what a true noble should act.  
If only Lu can be more lady-like and respectable like her mom.  
But, I love Lu the way she is.  
I whispered to Lu's ear.  
"I love you."  
She blushed really bad, so cute.  
I recalled what Lisa said back then; " _during your third year... If I'm not mistaken dad will have to be seperated from mom_."  
It's just like what she said, and it seemed like the future will not changed.

...

"Elsword! Lu!"  
The next day, Raven and Rena are very surprised to see us.

"What happened?! You're back!?"  
Rena asked Lu.  
"Yes but only for the rest of this year."  
Lu smiled.  
After explaining the situation, Rena shed tears.  
"Thank goodness... I'm really happy... We will meet again, right?"  
"Of course, Rena."  
Lu caressed Rena's cheek as she smiled.

"There's still 11 months to go, so make sure to have as much fun as you can, Lu!"  
Raven said.  
"Yes!"  
She smiled at Raven too, I'm happy that she's cheerful.  
Behind us, I can see Aisha's hugging Ciel's arm.  
"Oh hey, Aisha... You don't have to be so clingy to Ciel in the morning..."  
"Because he didn't tell me everything! I'm angry! So I will made him as embarrassed as I can!"  
But it clearly is just an excuse to relief your happiness to be able to re-unite with him even just for 1 year, right?

"So, shall we go, guys?"  
I asked as I held Lu's hand.

"Let's go."  
Raven said.

And we all go to the school together.  
I can do all of this is because I'm trying to protect the beautiful future with Lu.  
The future where we'll always be together.  
I'm looking forward to meet you again, Lisa.  
For some reasons, I'm really interested how will Lu look like in the future.  
And for some other reasons, someone's being forgotten here.

 **Chapter 10 For Our Future**

 _We're getting close to the ending.  
Feel free to review and give comments._


	11. Final Chapter - Our Future Starts Now

**Final Chapter - Our Future Starts Now**

"Hey, Els."  
"What is it, Lu?"  
Without we know it, 1 year already passed.  
We're looking at the score and our ranking in the browser at home.

"Do you think you will win?"  
"I need to win, because it's our promise, right?"  
About 8 months ago, we made a promise.  
I will be a great noble.  
I will surpass Lu.  
So that she doesn't have to worry about me when she's gone.  
She's quite excited to see the result.  
However, I'm really sure that I can win. Hence, I clicked on the score board.

...

I'm...  
The second rank.  
Lu's still unshakable, she's really awesome.  
"Too bad, I still win over you, but you're so close, Els. Look at our score."  
I look at the score, and it's like what she said, our score's so close.  
Its difference is only 2 points out of 100.  
She scored 97,5 points and I scored 95,5 points  
If we're still continuing this, I'm sure at the next year I will get the first rank.

But, this is the third year.  
She needed to head back to Ranox.  
"Tomorrow, I will head back to Ranox."  
"Yes, I'm going to miss you, Lu."  
I hugged her.  
She hugged me back.

"I actually don't want to head back, but I already promised mom..."  
"Me too, I said to her that I will endure it."

After waiting for a moment...  
We head toward the bathroom.  
Like usual we took a bath together.  
Of course with towel on.

I sit next to her, she lay her head on my shoulder.  
"Els..."  
"Lu..."  
We need to savor every last moment that we can.  
Because we will not able to do it again for 1 year.  
1 year without Lu is surely will be so lonely.

"Don't... Look at other girls okay? Don't you dare to flirt with other girls!"  
"Where did that come from! Of course I won't. Only you that can stay in my heart!"  
I hugged her shoulder.  
She cuddles to me.

She's really soft.  
I remembered the day when we first met.  
 _"Geez! Are you dumb!? This is a cross road! you're lucky that I didn't ride a car or motorcycle! What if I ride one!? You might've been a goner now!"  
_ I chuckled when I recalled that scene.

"Lu, remember our first encounter?"  
She think for awhile and she giggles.  
"I did, we collided into each other, I'm very angry back then because I'm in a hurry."  
"Yeah, and I who's facing your anger also can't hold back my anger. It's really funny."

"Also, the time when we're arguing about the engagement."  
She said it while smiling.

 _"To think that my dad arranged an engagement with you... I give up."_

"... What?"

"LIKE I SAID! WE ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED! BECAUSE OF OUR PARENTS!"

"YOU WHAT!?"

"NOT YOU BUT WE! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

"LIKE HELL I WANT TO MARRY YOU!"

"OH THAT'S GREAT, THEN WHY DON'T YOU TELL YOUR PARENTS TO CANCEL THE ENGAGEMENT?"

"That's WHAT I want to DO."

I broke into a laugh.  
"That one was very dumb too! Also, when we're having a fight and I left the house."

 _"You're too weak, you're bad at almost everything. And you consider yourself human?"_

"If you don't like me, it's fine! I never ask you to like me! About this engagement, I will cancel it by myself, I don't care about others, what they think about me, etc. I'm sick of you."

"That one's quite a memory, I'm really lonely you know when you left that day."  
She pouted.  
"Hahaha, I'm sorry, I also felt that the room I'm staying at was very empty."  
We smiled as we recall those funny memories.

"But I'm really pissed when I heard you sleep at Aisha's place, I'm very jealous back then."  
She admitted she's jealous, I really want to pinch her cheeks.

 _"Say, plebeian, where were you last night?"  
"I'm sleeping at Aisha's place, since a certain noble pissed me off."_

"I'm sorry!"  
*Slap*  
"Ouch! What kind of person apologized and then she slapped others with a slapping fan!? Not to mention where did it came from!?"

"That time you apologized and hit me right away, that's very ridiculous, hahaha."  
"It's your fault!"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry."  
I smiled as I caressed her head.

"Especially the day you confessed to me, I still found your confession's so lame and really not at the right time."  
"Don't remind me of that embarrassing scene!"

 _"But... Besides from that hate, slowly but sure. My feelings began to change. This 1 year, I've always been by your side, and you are always by my side, when you're away, I'm feeling really lonely... But... When you're around I felt like I really want to hug you. More importantly, you cared for me. No one ever be so caring to me before, because I always rebelled against them, but you're different, no matter how many times I rebelled against you, you always able to endure it and still care with me. Even when I ran out from home, you still able to forgive me, I'm really happy! Maybe I don't show my gratitude too often, but studying with you is really fun. You taught me many things. Now, when we're together, I can't hold my urge to hug you anymore... And I realized, that I'm actually in love with you, Lu."_

She giggles again.  
She's really a playful girl.  
If I imagine her old self, I would never expect her to be so kind to me and so gentle like this.  
"I'm still curious, how did you get to my house back then, Els?"

"Oh that..."  
I explained how I get the note and how I met the me in the future.  
She's surprised.

"Really? Actually, I also met with me in the future."  
"For real!?"  
"Yes, she said that I need to wait at the place where I caught you before. At first I don't believe it... But I think I need to do it."  
So ourselves in the future came back to the past to help us out?  
I need to remember this for the rest of my life.

After that we head back to our room.  
"I really don't want today to end like this... It's too fast..."  
Lu said as she hug me on the bed.  
I hug her body so that she can cuddles to me.  
"I also don't want it... But time will not wait for us."  
"You're right..."  
She closes her eyes.  
I kiss her lips.  
She broke the kiss slowly as she buried her face in my chest.  
She's embarrassed.  
Well we rarely kiss each other due to her being embarrassed after all, I can understand it, it's not like I need to always able to kiss her.

"When will you set off to Ranox?"  
I look at Lu's belongings.  
They're already packed and she's ready to go anytime.

"Tomorrow at 6, so I need to wake up earlier."  
"I see... Have a safe flight there, Lu."  
"Um, don't worry..."  
I know, she will set off without waking me up, so I pray for her safety now.  
Knowing her, she won't be able to leave if I'm still there watching her, so she need to set off while I'm sleeping.

"Good night, Els."  
"Good night, Lu. I love you."  
"... I love you too."  
She's embarrassed, so cute.  
I hug her tightly, remembering her warmth, so that when she's gone I can still imagine her being with me.

...

-The Next Day-

Lu and Ciel are already went back to Ranox.  
When I woke up, Lu's belongings are already gone.  
"It seems like she's back already."  
I stretched my body and I took a book from the bookshelf.  
Thanks to the room expansion and these bookshelves, I have 8000 books to read.  
My house became really huge due to sir Alexander's help.  
He seemed to agree that I need to keep studying.  
My room's more like a library now.  
A Mega Library.

I want to throw out some of this, but I'm sure Lu will be angry.  
She's the one who arranged those books.  
So I need to treasure them all.

"Ring*  
A mail?  
I read the mail, it's from Lu.

 _I'm already at Ranox, I'm going to miss you so much, Els._

I smiled, I can imagine her teary eyes.

 _That's good to hear, don't worry, we will meet each other again in 1 year._

sending that I lay down on my bed to read the book.  
I used to just skim them so I don't really get to enjoy reading them, now I will read them slowly, to enjoy the feeling of reading.

But...

This book seemed weird.  
From the cover, I can't tell what book is this.  
But when I opened it...

"This is..."

Lu's diary.  
I looked at the date and time.  
It's all written at 4.30AM.  
So she always write this when I'm asleep?

 _This plebeian here's really annoying. I hope he will just die._

He left the house, that's great! But... Why I'm so lonely?

I'm starting to think that he's not all that bad... Is it just my feeling?

My chest felt really tight... What's happening to me?

Oh no... I'm starting to feel weird, why I felt like I want to hug him?

So that girl's Lisa? But... That plebeian seemed to like her...

He confessed to me! I thought she love Lisa, but I'm really happy! However, that confession's just too lame!

I thought I can't stay with him anymore, but I'm really happy that I can still stay with him!

I chuckled as I read her diary.  
She's just too cute.  
But then I read the last part which is today.

 _Today I need to head back to Ranox, I'm very unwilling to do it... But I must go, Elsword, I bet you will found this diary sooner or later, I left it here on purpose, so that you won't forget about me, I love you, Elsword. See you again next year._

With all of my love, Lu.

I smiled gently.  
How could I forget about you, Lu? You're my precious fianceé, I will always remember you even when I died. Let's meet again next year.

Thinking that I stood and got out of the house for a walk.

"Hey, Els."

"Oh, Aisha. Ciel left already, right?"

"Yes, but I will wait for him."  
She smiled.  
I smiled back at her.

We will wait for them to come back.  
No matter how long it may seemed to us.  
Because we just love them that much.

...

1 year passed like that.  
I've been enduring my loneliness all this time.  
Finally, it's time for her to come back.

"I can't wait anymore!"

"Hey, Aisha! You can't climb through the waiting border!"  
I pulled her back before she get through.

Raven and Rena giggles.  
"You two haven't changed, huh?"  
"Raven, they're really our cutest friends after all."

We've graduated from our school 3 weeks ago.  
I scored the highest score in the final test, of course I'm the first rank in the school.  
But now we're a grown-up.  
We need to keep our cool, but Aisha seemed to be still a childish girl.  
Add's still chasing Eve for 3 years! I'm amazed by you, Add!  
Add and Eve are not coming because they're busy with helping their parents, but that's not a problem for us.

And finally the main guest we've waited came out from the arrival gate.  
I can see Lu and Ciel walked side by side.  
Lu's definitely different than 1 year ago, she looked way more lady-like.  
She's just like a princess from a fairy tale.  
She wear a pretty white dress, it's compatible with her white hair and skin.  
While Ciel's wearing a white tuxedo, they really looked like a twin.

"Lu!"  
I waved at her.  
She noticed me and broke into a run.  
I'm amazed she can leapt through the border and hugged me!

"Els! I'm back!"  
There we go.  
This is a short story.  
of an immature noble and a NEET.  
Who were finally re-united after 1 year of waiting.  
Our Future starts now.

 **Final Chapter – Our Future Starts Now End  
**

 _Feel free to review and give comments._


	12. Afterstory - The New Beginning

**Afterstory – The New Beginning**

"Granpa!"  
Lisa, my little daughter's running toward my father in-law, Alexander.

"Oh, my little Lisa! You're grown up already!"  
He hugged Lisa and carry her high in the air.

"Hey, dad! Careful!"  
My wife, Lu's scolding her dad.  
I chuckled at the view.

"It's not like dad's that old, Lu. Just calm down, he's still as strong as ever."  
I patted Lu's head.  
"Muu... But I'm still worried..."  
She pouted.  
Lu've become a very beautiful woman, unlike her cute appearance in the past.  
I'm now working in a company, because I don't want to take sir Alexander's money without working, I will show my little daughter that her father's not a beggar.

I smiled at Lisa who's looking at me.  
"Daddy! I'm so high!"  
"Hahaha, yes you are, Lisa."  
Sir Alexander carried her quite high, no wonder Lu's worried, but I believe in his strength.  
Lisa also looked happy.

It's been 6 years since our marriage, our little Lisa's already entering her elementary school today, that's why she wear a different uniform.

I can still remember dad's shedding tears when he saw me holding my bride's hand, Lu to the main hall of the wedding hall.  
Do you know what's more interesting, readers?  
There are 4 pairs that get married in that same day.

Me with Lu, Raven with Rena, Ciel with Aisha, and the last...  
ADD WITH EVE! I'm amazed you did it Add!  
After chasing her for 5 years, finally Eve's heart moved.  
And she accepted Add's proposal.  
Add's crying to us when he's finally accepted.  
We're happy for him of course.  
Since he's part of our circle.  
My sis, Elesis, get married with someone I don't know, if I'm not mistaken his name is Glaive.  
He's not a bad looking person, but he's mysterious, they get married 1 year earlier than us.

"Hey, Elsword!"  
Raven, he's coming to the party.  
We're actually celebrating the party for our children who finally can enter the elementary school.

Raven's working as a doctor.  
I can see him bringing his son, Ragna.  
He inherited Raven's face and hair, he also inherited Rena's lime colored eyes.  
He looked handsome and cold.  
I wonder if Lisa will fell in love with him?  
I can see Rena's walking behind Raven while smiling.  
"Hey, Elsword! It's been awhile!"  
Rena's always cheerful, she work as a nurse at Raven's place.  
I'm happy that she's always that cheerful whenever I met her.

"Ciel! We're going to be late!"  
There I can see Aisha.  
She's more beautiful than ever.  
She work as an Idol star.  
While Ciel who's behind him work as her bodyguard, so that they can't be seperated no matter what might happen.  
"Wait me, Aisha... Airell is being naughty."  
Airell is their daughter, she inherited Aisha's purple hair and Ciel's blue eyes.  
Their daughter's beautiful too.  
"Hey, Elsword! Looks like we're not late aren't we?"  
"Yes, you're just on time."  
I smiled at Aisha and Ciel.

And for the last, Add and Eve also arrived.  
"Eve, should I help you carry your things?"  
"It's fine, you can just carry Adreve, he's very naughty when he's on the ground after all."  
Add have changed.  
He's more mature than what he used to be.  
He work as an illustrator and graphic designer.  
While Eve became a programmer.  
They're both are geniuses.  
"Elsword! How are you!?"  
"I'm fine, how's Eve and Adreve?"  
"They're good! You don't have to worry them."  
He grinned.

"It seemed like everyone has gathered."  
Lu walked to my side while carrying Lisa in her arms.

"Mom, dad, who are they?"  
Lisa asked us.

We looked at each other and smiled.  
"They're the one who will be your friends later, go and greet them."  
Lu let Lisa down to greet her new friends.  
Lisa happily ran to them.  
We smiled as we watch her.

"Okay, let the party start!"  
Sir Alexander held the glass high.

"""""""""CHEERS!"""""""""  
We held our glasses high.  
Lu noticed a familiar old woman.

"Mom!"  
Only Sir Alexander and miss Rina that are here as the elder because the rest elders not really good in their health so we asked them to just rest.

"Hey, dear. Are you having fun?"  
Lu hugged miss Rina.

"I'm having so much fun, living with Elsword's the best!"  
"That's nice to hear."  
And then miss Rina look at me.

"Hello, mom."  
"Please take care of Lu from now on."  
"I will."  
I smiled as I hugged miss Rina too.

After the party ended.  
We bring Lisa with us to a time machine.  
"What's that mom?"  
"That's called 'Time Machine', dear."  
Time machine was created about 2 years ago by a genius called Echo.  
She's still 16 years old but she managed to create this thing, she really got a Heavenly-talent.

"What are we going to do with this, dad?"  
I smiled at her and Lu.

"We're going to meet your dad and mom 19 years ago."  
Yes, this is just like what happened to us back then, we're going to take a commemorative photo with our youngselves.

"So we're going to meet dad and mom when they're my age!?"  
My daughter's really clever, I nodded.  
She's jumping happily.

"Let's go! Let's go!"  
"Chill down, Lisa. We will go no matter what."  
I grinned as I held Lu's hand into the time machine.  
Back then the time machine's like this, but in 10 years, the time machine will changed drastically.

"But Lisa, you need to erase their memories with this medicine, later, do you understand?"  
"Leave it to me, dad!"  
Lu smiled happily at Lisa's smile.  
I also smiled as I patted her head.

"Ready?"  
Lu and Lisa nodded happily.

And so we get back to that time.  
Everything will keep going like this again and again.  
To protect the beautiful future.

 **Afterstory – The New Beginning End**

 _This concludes the story of 'A Noble Invaded My Home'!  
Thank you for readers who read all of the chapters!  
Feel free to open this link:  
/Sairon_Fanfic/status/632797452400115712  
It's on twitter.  
It's as my thanks for you my dear readers!  
I'm planning to make a sequel where we will read Lisa's story  
next, but I'm still making the storyline so I'm not sure either it will be nice  
or not, once again thank you guys!  
Please keep supporting me!_


End file.
